


猶豫不決的戀人

by hch2020jcca



Category: B1A4, Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Moondeul, Sanbyul, byuldeul, teacher Moonbyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hch2020jcca/pseuds/hch2020jcca
Summary: Sanbyul AU「多阿...如果我們到35歲時都沒對象，就結婚吧！」「好啊。改成32歲吧，我想要讓我的孩子組一個足球隊。」「也是，還要生孩子，當高齡產婦可不太好。但是一個足球隊你養得起嗎？」文星伊和李燦多是大學好友，在一場大學同學們酒醉玩樂的場子上兩人隨興地訂下了婚約。雖然兩人都沒有把這個婚約當真，但後來這個玩笑話竟然就成真了...
Relationships: Lee Junghwan|Sandeul/Moonbyul|Moon Byulyi, Moon Byule/Moon Byulyi|Sandeul/Lee Junghwan
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 故事標題借自捲毛小哥樂團JANNABI的好歌歌名。  
> 2\. 雖然是AU但角色們會借用現實生活中的一些細節當設定背景。  
> 3\. 本來以為把這些腳色變成一般人談起戀愛就輕鬆多了，但寫到一半發現不是這麼一回事...

「多阿...如果我們到35歲時都沒對象，就結婚吧！」

「好啊。改成32歲吧，我想要讓我的孩子組一個足球隊。」

「也是，還要生孩子，當高齡產婦可不太好。但是一個足球隊你養得起嗎？」

女生主動求婚本來就很新鮮了，場景又是在酒吧裡，周遭都鬧哄哄的，本來同桌各自在聊天吃東西的其他人注意力都集中到文星伊和李燦多這對醉醺醺的男女身上。

旁邊的李在煥也因為喝醉變得很容易激動：「好！大家當你們的見證！你們兩個現在就去結婚！走吧！」

安喜延也跟著起鬨：「對啊！不用等十年，想婚趁現在！」

文星伊嫌棄地用拳頭揍了李燦多的肩膀一下：「還是先讓這傢伙當備胎就好。我才23歲，長得漂亮又是老師，要找到比這種大學四年被四個女朋友甩掉的貨色有那麼難嗎？」

李燦多也不甘示弱地反擊：「被四個女友甩的人總比大學四年感情一片空白的人好吧！」

文星伊一時語塞，但還是漲紅著臉反駁：「我可是很多人追的！」

「你是又要說小學五年級時班上有四個男生同時追你那件事嗎？」

「如果我戀愛，一定會比你四次加起來談的時間還要久。要超過四個月也不是很難的！」文星伊忽視掉李燦多的TMI反擊，另闢新戰場。大家果然跟著嘲笑李燦多每次都維持不超過一個月的短命戀情，今天這場很顯然是文星伊贏了。

在場喝酒的人中，車善玗是李燦多的室友，包含他們倆，還有安喜延、李在煥和金碩珍都是大學吉他社的成員。文星伊因為和安喜延是同系的好友，從大一開始就很常參加他們的聚會，雖然文星伊是熱舞社的，但因為歌喉不錯、舞技超群，在校內甚至有一批迷妹粉絲，偶爾也會支援吉他社的表演上台擔任主唱。畢業後，這群人還是定期約吃飯或聚會；這一天是李燦多和李在煥當兵休假的日子，難得放風大家也就開心得喝多了。

那次兩個醉鬼之間的約定，身為婚約者的文星伊和李燦多誰也沒當真，但身邊的朋友卻都神奇地記得，還負責任地每每在必要時刻提醒兩位主角。下一次這個婚約再被提到，是28歲的文星伊失戀一個月後。

看著文星伊鬱悶地一杯接著一杯酒地灌，酒量很差的安喜延忍不住勸阻她：「別再喝了，對身體不好...星啊！」

「別管我，我就要一輩子單身了，連一點酒都不讓我喝嗎?」文星伊忍不住靠在安喜延的肩膀上哭了出來。

安喜延一邊溫柔地輕拍著文星伊的頭安撫她，一邊焦急地滑著手機傳簡訊找救兵。和文星伊同住七年、情同姊妹的室友金容仙、丁輝人都還在公司加班，安慧真也沒有回應，安喜延只好傳訊息給李燦多：「我現在和星伊在老地方，你能來接她回家嗎？她已經喝太醉了！」

『好，等我15分鐘。』這時間應該是李燦多用完晚餐準備出門上班的時刻，但他還是有義氣地答應前往當救兵。

文星伊的前男友是她大學四年來一直崇拜的學長，兩人從三年前好不容易開始交往，但不巧男方又拿到在美國工作的機會，遠距離了兩年後，男方終於受不了，對文星伊坦承自己在美國也交了別的女朋友，這段戀情才嘎然而止。安喜延可以體會這樣子被背叛的感覺會傷文星伊多麼深，但自己也有別的工作在身，實在無法陪著她喝酒到深夜。

十分鐘後，文星伊又即將灌完了一罐燒酒，安喜延焦急地敲著手機：『李燦多你快給我出現喔！』

「喜延，你在跟男朋友傳訊息嗎? 真好...你們都有穩定交往的對象了，只有我現在孤家寡人...」喝醉的文星伊完全退化成小孩子一樣愛撒嬌又愛哭，令人很難想像平常她在職場上是很可靠的小學老師。

「我在傳訊息給你的未婚夫啦！你別再喝了，明天還要上班呢。」安喜延沒好氣地放下手機，向服務生示意要結帳離開了。

文星伊皺起眉頭：「哪來的未婚夫？政宇哥已經在美國有新的女朋友了...」

「你跟燦多不是約好32歲要結婚嗎？」安喜延開始幫她穿上外套，並把圍巾套到她的脖子上「再怎樣都有人要你，你放心好了，絕對不會孤單老死的。」

"未婚夫"本人李燦多終於現身了：「又在講這麼無聊的事情。我們小時候喝醉的玩笑話也只有你們這幾個會不厭其煩地拿出來說。」

「五年前是小時候嗎？我都不知道大學畢業生算是小孩子。我先去結帳，你照顧一下星伊。」

李燦多也很順手地接手幫文星伊把圍巾繫好，一邊用像哄孩子的語氣對文星伊說話：「怎麼又喝這麼多阿，文老師。」

「老師就不能喝酒嗎？我都28歲了。」文星伊搖搖晃晃地站起來，一個踉蹌馬上又跌坐在椅子上，李燦多趕緊雙手扶著她的肩膀穩住她的重心。

「可以，但是老師喝太多明天就得要請病假了，你們班那些小屁孩怎麼辦哪。」

「睡一覺就沒問題啦！」聽到燦多提到自己的學生，文星伊果然清醒了一點，掙扎著要站起來但一直失敗：「多阿...我沒力氣了，這個沙發椅好像要把我整個人吸進去一樣。」

李燦多嘆了口氣，蹲在她面前：「上來吧，我背你。」他好像已經開始習慣照顧她了。

— —

看到文星伊坐上李燦多的車子上後，安喜延才放心地坐上男朋友的車離開。

回家的路上，文星伊一直很安靜地看著窗外，李燦多以為她還沈浸在自憐自艾的悲傷裡，便默默開著車前往她租屋處，也不敢多說什麼，怕觸動她更深層的負面情緒。

「星阿，到你家了！」李燦多轉身一看後座，才發現文星伊根本就睡著了，他喚了她幾次，甚至走到後座用手輕拍她的臉，但文星伊還是不省人事。

李燦多打了通電話給金容仙：「學姐，你在家嗎？星伊喝醉了...」

「是燦多阿。我和輝人都還在加班呢，惠真好像在家，你按門鈴試試吧，不好意思，星伊給你添麻煩了。」金容仙和丁輝人畢業後都在一間知名的跨國大企業工作，最近因為新產品發表會在即，兩人也是忙得沒日沒夜，常常深夜才能回家休息。李燦多跟金容仙也有點交情，知道她工作很忙，沒多打擾她就結束通話了。

按了大約五次門鈴，都無人應答，看來安惠真也不在家。李燦多站在車子後座門口抓著文星伊的袖子扯了幾下，但文睡美人還是無動於衷。「這樣怎麼進妳家裡阿...」李燦多嘆了口氣，看了看手機時間，為了讓自己能順利準時上班，他決定把她載回自己家裡放著。

李燦多在大學期間就展現過歌唱和寫歌的才華，參加過不少比賽，也收穫了不少獎金和粉絲。畢業後他拒絕了唱片公司的唱片合約，只作為幕後的作曲家賺錢維生；另一份工作則是平日午夜至凌晨在電台擔任DJ，每天都維持著晚睡晚起的作息的他最常被朋友們託付這種照顧醉漢的工作；諷刺的是因為工作的關係，他能喝到爛醉的機會反而最少。

李燦多有些吃力地把完全失去行為能力和知覺的文星伊以公主抱的方式抱出車子，搭電梯上樓時還遇到住在他家樓下的鄰居宋太太，雖然對方尷尬又不失有禮地對他微笑打招呼，但從人家的眼神，李燦多就知道她完全想歪了，他很想直接跟宋太太說：「這是我朋友。我沒有要對她做什麼喔！」但他知道這樣說反而更尷尬、也完全無助於澄清誤會，他也只能無奈地接收那好奇的視線。

在離開電梯前，宋太太還是客氣地說了一句：「是你女朋友阿？長得好漂亮。」然後電梯門就在李燦多能回答前無情地關上了。

等到他好不容易進入自己家門、把文星伊放在沙發上後，李燦多忍不住氣喘吁吁。瞄了一眼時鐘，距離上班時間只剩半小時，他沒時間多休息，抓了一件毯子幫文星伊蓋好後就離開了。

這天電台有發片的歌手作為來賓，本來專訪就需要更多心力，加上稍早發生的事情，讓李燦多更疲憊，一回家洗了澡，眼睛都快闔上了，他只記得睡前傳了簡訊給金容仙，說文星伊在他家睡，之後就陷入昏睡。

李燦多入睡不到四小時後，是被客廳持續不斷的電話鈴聲吵醒的。等到他走到客廳，就聽到文星伊以很沙啞的聲音對著電話那頭道歉：「...早上起來很不舒服，應該是感冒...是，這麼晚才告知您真的很抱歉...那我今天先請一天病假...麻煩您了。」

他走到廚房倒了杯水，丟了一塊維他命C發泡錠進去，再默默地把玻璃杯放在正懊惱地把臉埋入雙手中的文星伊面前。「諾，攝取一些維他命，有助解酒的。」

「完蛋了完蛋了⋯⋯」文星伊仍沒有搭理他，只顧著碎碎念：「我沒臉回去上班了啦！辭職算了！」

李燦多忍不住笑出來，伸出手把她遮住雙眼的手移開：「有老師宿醉說謊請病假就得要辭職的規定嗎？」

文星伊終於正眼看著他：「上課時間都過一個小時了，我才打去請病假，大家想也知道是睡過頭根本不是生病，真不舒服都還是會提早打電話到學校告知的！不知道學校那邊這麼臨時怎麼找代課老師。我真的完蛋了嗚嗚嗚」她挫敗地倒回沙發上，用毯子遮住自己的臉。

「都已經告知學校要請假了，他們應該都有經驗能好好處理的，你不要擔心。」李燦多拉開她遮住臉的毛毯，把維他命水湊到她面前：「喝點水吧。」

文星伊一手接過那杯水就一口喝乾：「能再幫我倒一杯嗎？」

李燦多拿著杯子走到廚房時就聽到門鈴響的聲音：「這麼早是誰阿？星伊幫我接一下。」

結果對講機那頭的是金容仙和安喜延。「星伊！你沒事吧？昨晚怎麼沒回家？燦多有沒有對你怎麼樣？我們擔心死了！」

文星伊有些尷尬地偷看在廚房裝水的李燦多。所謂擔心則亂，這兩個平時精明幹練的女子好像沒考慮到對講機聲音很大，李燦多可能也會聽到她們講的話。「...我沒事啦，只是昨晚在沙發睡死了。」

金容仙和安喜延進屋後，看到的是穿著昨日服裝、妝也沒怎麼花的文星伊、穿著乾淨整齊的格紋睡衣的李燦多、以及客廳沙發上的單人毛毯，兩人很明顯地都鬆了口氣。

「學姐，我不是有傳簡訊說了星伊睡在我家嗎？」李燦多覺得從昨晚到現在自己一直當個正直的男子但卻倍受誤會真的好無辜。

「就是這種語意含糊曖昧不清的簡訊才更讓我擔心啊。」金容仙有些尷尬。

「對啊，誰知道星伊是睡在沙發還是在你的床上。」安喜延跟著附和金容仙的話：「想到我昨天把她交給你可能是羊入虎口，我連班都沒辦法上了，一定得先跟學姐來你家。」

聽到「睡在你的床上」這種直白的用詞，臉皮薄又皮膚白皙的文星伊臉上很明顯地染上一層粉色色。睡在一起這種事對一直是普通異性好友的他們真的是太難想像了。

「喜延你也太誇張，我們都認識那麼久了，你還不相信我的為人嗎？我家可是醉漢收容所...」李燦多發現了文星伊的不自在想趕緊轉移話題。

「是醉漢收容所，可沒收過醉美人吧。我挺擔心你禽獸的那面跑出來的。」

「喜延，沒有那種東西存在啦，燦多好心照顧我，你別再說這麼過分的話了。」文星伊很尷尬地打圓場，一邊用手捂著一邊的臉頰，希望因害羞而上升的臉頰溫度趕快降下來。

「看到你沒事就好，我要去上班了。」可能看到文星伊平安無事後，金容仙也覺得自己有些小題大作了：「燦多，誤會你真的很抱歉啊，我對我們家室友的事都特別擔心，謝謝你照顧星伊，等我這波忙完，再和星伊一起請你吃飯。」

「昨天我是要送她回你們家的，可是按了五次門鈴，惠真都沒應門。」雖然知道自己的清白已經沒問題了，但李燦多還是想再為自己辯護幾句。

「啊⋯⋯我們家對講機壞了一週了，我應該負責找人來修的，但我忘了。」文星伊怯怯地說，金容仙翻了個白眼。

送走了金容仙和安喜延去上班，文星伊懊惱地抓抓自己的頭髮：「為了一個負心漢買醉真不值得，還害你被誤會。」

「被誤會還好，可是昨天抱妳上樓真是重死了...啊！」話還沒說完又李燦多的肩膀又收到了重擊。

「我身材算非常瘦的耶！是你太弱好不好！明天開始跟我一起去健身房重訓一下。」文星伊氣呼呼地起身，抓了手機也打算離開。


	2. Chapter 2

自從酒醉事件後，文星伊就不曾再為了上一段戀情借酒消愁，和李燦多的往來也比之前更密切了。

雖然平常愛吐槽李燦多主持節目的語氣很做作，文星伊不得不承認他是個很優秀的電台DJ，每當她需要吐苦水的時候，他的聆聽和中肯的回應總是能幫助她平復當下的心情。在這群大學朋友中，目前也只有他們兩個沒有對象，所以一有需要幫忙的地方，找對方也是最適合的...比如搬家。

「你禮拜天有沒有空？」

「你終於找到新的房子了？」

「是啊，而且就在你家附近。就是7-11旁邊那棟公寓。方便幫我搬家嗎？」

文星伊和室友們合租的豪華雙層公寓因為屋主從海外回來要收回自住了。丁輝人和安惠真打算搬去與男友同居，而文星伊因為非要跟金容仙住在附近，找得更辛苦一點，看了一個月的房子物件後，終於找到適合的套房遷入。

「幸好順利找到了，學姐那邊有需要幫忙嗎？」

「容仙姐最近案子完成又拿了筆獎金，房子也直接用存款買的，她是有錢人，跟我的層級不一樣啦！她說太忙所以要找搬家公司幫忙搬家和整理，我只要在她搬家那天陪著她就好。」

「幫你搬家沒問題，我再叫孔燦來一起幫忙，但是我也有一件事要拜託你。」孔燦是李燦多的直屬學弟，也常常跟他們社團的人一起吃飯玩樂，跟文星伊也很熟。

「孔燦也來就太好了！你要我幫什麼忙？」

李燦多猶豫了一下，雖然自己內心坦蕩蕩，但要說出口還是有些困難。「就是......唉，還是算了。」

「什麼阿，這樣扭捏真不像你！你幫過我這麼多次，我赴湯蹈火在所不辭！」

「也不是多麼嚴重的事情⋯⋯你可以陪我去參加電台PD的婚禮嗎？⋯⋯而且要假裝是我女朋友。」

文星伊在電話那頭爆笑出聲：「⋯原來是這點小事。但為什麼要這樣？我以為你不會在意自己一個人去參加婚禮。」

「就因為...要結婚的是我們節目的PD盛延哥。當初知道他求婚成功，我也答應了唱祝歌，所以非去不可。盛延哥的妹妹是我們同大學的學妹，據說從以前大學時期就是我的粉絲，最近一直到電台來探班看我，送飲料食物什麼的很積極，盛延哥也一直暗示我他妹妹很不錯什麼的...唉呀，我實在很不會應付這些！就隨口回了我有女朋友，結果盛延哥竟然還不相信，非要我帶女朋友一起去他的婚禮。」

文星伊聽了李燦多的煩惱後反而更笑得無法克制自己：「哈哈哈...對不起太好笑了...李燦多你太慘了，連說有女朋友都這麼沒說服力，哈哈哈哈。」

李燦多被笑得十分無奈，只能耐心等她冷靜下來：「喂，你笑得太誇張，我都要受傷了...所以這個忙你要幫還是不幫？」

「...當然幫！我還想看好戲呢。」文星伊終於意識到自己笑得這麼誇張有點過分。好歹李燦多在大學時也因為溫柔渾厚的嗓音和清新爽朗的外表屢屢在校內學生自辦的票選活動中獲得理想情人或校草這類頭銜。但因爲自己和安喜延、車善玗、金碩珍、李在煥也都是常常榜上有名，讓文星伊一直沒把這些人氣票選放在心上。「好啦，可能你畢業後開始變胖，我都忘了你以前還被稱為小宋仲基。有一兩個迷妹也是很正常的。」

「稱讚我就好好稱讚，別再攻擊我胖，最近我不也去惠真工作的健身房報名了嗎。」文星伊真的是她室友們的超級推銷員；金容仙和丁輝人在知名手機公司工作，她身邊的朋友就全都被說服換成該廠牌的智慧型手機；安惠真在連鎖健身房裡當瑜伽老師，他們這群大學好友也都被拉著去加入健身房會員。

「是是是...期待你變回小宋仲基的那一天。婚禮是哪一天？」

「下個月2號，禮拜六中午，場地好像在郊區，有點遠，當天我開車載你去吧？」

「如果是假扮女朋友當然要給你載啊！我們是不是要先討論一下套好招？否則我們兩個太不像情侶了。啊！你以前的西裝還穿得下嗎？我陪你去買一套新的怎麼樣？」

「...你好像太興奮了。」李燦多突然有點後悔，總覺得文星伊這個鬼靈精怪的朋友又在盤算什麼作弄他。

「因為這就像是電影或電視劇裡面才有的情節嘛！朋友假扮成情侶，光想就覺得很好笑。你也知道小學老師的工作沒什麼變化蠻無聊的，難得生活中也能遇到一點好玩的事情。好啦，約好了下下個週末我陪你去挑西裝，你千萬不要自己亂買喔！你的品味我實在不能接受。拜拜。」

李燦多苦笑著搖搖頭掛上電話，這傢伙有沒有想到電視劇那種橋段最後的結局都是弄假成真阿，雖然他從來不排斥跟她交往，但根據他過往每次交往都成了倒數第二個男朋友的紀錄，他真的寧願兩人就永遠是最好的朋友，她在他心中的地位實在太特別，他一點也不想因為分手而失去她。


	3. Chapter 3

李燦多現在十分後悔前幾天沒先和文星伊約定好瞞著其他共同好友他們得偽裝情侶的事。

「...為什麼我也得請喜延吃飯。」其實錢包失血事小，最痛苦的是他被安喜延的狐疑眼神盯得全身不對勁。如果眼神能發射子彈，他身體已經穿孔無數、當場斃命。

「多一個人一起幫你挑西裝不是很好嗎？她還可以幫我們一起排練偽裝交往的演技。」此時文星伊的手機突然響起，她看了一眼來電號碼，對兩人說：「是學生家長打來的，我出去接一下電話。」

安喜延一確定文星伊已經走到遠處，馬上逼問李燦多：「快解釋你求星伊跟你交往是怎麼回事？」

聽到這番話的李燦多差點沒噴出剛喝下的水：「你不要自己亂加油添醋好嗎？我是拜託她假扮我女友一天、是假扮的！」

安喜延又繼續用懷疑的眼神看著他：「假扮女友是你對文星伊的說法，少用那一套唬我。不然的話，你誰不找、要找星伊？你在大學時就很喜歡她，否則也不會跟你第一任女朋友分手...」

「那可是十年前的事情，拜託，我中間都換過幾次女朋友了。曾經喜歡過不代表一直有那個意思。再來，我要好的女性朋友也只有你們兩個，我總不能找你吧？我不想被昱材哥追殺。」金昱材是安喜延的男朋友，是個超級大醋桶，連他們這群朋友的醋都吃，如果真的把安喜延”借”走當假女友，李燦多可能看不到明天的太陽了。

「多阿，如果你要追星伊，就大大方方承認，姊姊我呢，一定會盡全力幫你的。不要用假扮情侶這種幼稚的藉口。」很顯然安喜延完全沒聽進他的辯解，李燦多很想繼續解釋，但看到文星伊已講完電話走回來，就沒有再多說。

李燦多承認自己第一次見到文星伊時就很有好感，她跟其他長得漂亮的女孩子不太一樣，很率真隨和、跟男性友人相處也不會帶著矜持的姿態；剛從中學的升學壓力釋放出來的大學女生通常都會把自己打扮得花枝招展，但文星伊永遠是牛仔褲加上T恤這樣一身清爽的打扮、朋友們聚餐也常脂粉不施素著一張臉出席。在朋友群中，兩人特別聊得來，在當時沒有智慧型手機的時代，他們除了一起打電玩連線對戰，也在宿舍用電腦上的通訊軟體有過無數次夜聊；但李燦多很快就發現自己從一開始就被文星伊歸類為好朋友，也因此在被初戀女友告白時，他就決定終結這份友達以上的好感，把視線轉移到別的女生身上。誰知道感情是勉強不來的，交往三週後，對方自己就提了分手，理由是「好像沒有戀愛的感覺」。後來幾任大學的女友大抵也是循著這樣的模式：對方告白、李燦多覺得「何不試試看？」便答應、最後又因為「沒有戀愛的感覺」而被分手。

其實李燦多對這些前女友們也不是沒感覺的，每次分手也是鬱悶地喝了幾次酒，也曾深刻地檢討自己到底出了什麼問題，他的結論是自己太不擅長戀愛，只能做一個「男性好友」，而不懂「男朋友」該做些什麼；也或許是他和前女友們在交往前都沒有太多感情基礎的關係。但這些失敗的戀愛經驗絕對不是因為當年他對文星伊的那一點點好感。

「班上一個孩子今天得了腸病毒，唉，週一到學校又要全面消毒教室了。」文星伊鬱悶地坐下後灌了一大口冰水：「希望其他孩子沒有被傳染。」

「老師真辛苦。」安喜延同情地說。「但是李燦多要送你教師節禮物了，等一下去挑新衣服吧！」

「呀！我什麼時候說了...」李燦多正想出言抗議就被安喜延一個凌厲的眼神震懾住，只能乖乖閉嘴。

「說什麼呀，他又不是我學生，幹嘛送我教師節禮物。」李燦多很滿意聽到這樣的答覆，還好他的朋友中還是有比較有良心的人。

「燦多，你不希望這個假女友太沒有競爭力吧？到時候怎麼唬住那個死纏爛打的小妹妹阿？當然要讓人家看到女朋友長得漂亮又身材好、讓她知難而退，對吧？我們星伊的正式服裝全是套裝和褲裝，這樣一點優勢也沒能展現啊。」安喜延沒去當銷售員真是太可惜了，一番話竟然讓李燦多想乖乖交出自己的卡付錢買單。

「不用啦，我跟容仙姐借衣服就好了。今天這餐也不便宜，燦多得再寫多少歌啊。」

「星伊你也太不懂娛樂產業的行情了，他寫的歌首首都是主打，還有電視劇ost，音源成績好得不得了。每年版權收入不知道可以買幾個名牌包了。」安喜延好像打定主意要從李燦多身上揩油，繼續進行遊說。

「安會計師可以這樣爆客戶的料嗎？有點職業道德吧！」李燦多忍不住出言抗議。

「我又不是會計師，只是不幸在公家單位的會計部門工作、然後偶爾順便幫小氣又有錢的朋友處理報稅的事情而已。」

「你這麼一說我才發現我的朋友都好有出息，該不會我的收入最少吧！安會計師可以透露一下李作曲家年收入有幾位數嗎？」文星伊也好奇了起來。

「別再說了，不過就是要買衣服是吧？走吧走吧！」李燦多權衡之下，決定花錢消災。「就當作我謝謝文老師對教育我國下一代的貢獻，教師節快樂！」

「教師節已經過了...」文星伊還想婉拒，就被安喜延拉著去購物了。

——

看到文星伊穿著淺粉色的貼身洋裝從試衣間走出來時，李燦多已經不怎麼心疼自己的錢包了。他甚至暗暗有些感謝安喜延的積極建議，但他絕對不會公開承認就是了。

「哇！太好看了！有胸有腰又有腿！有這樣子的女朋友，李燦多上輩子應該造橋修路做了不少好事吧！」安喜延繼續發揮業餘銷售員的才華大聲讚美著，真正的銷售員反而只能在旁陪笑毫無用武之地。

可是是假的，李燦多心想。無奈有外人在場，他也不想花太多力氣去糾正安喜延的話。

「你講得好像秤斤論兩在賣豬肉。這個裙子會不會太短啊？太露可不好。」文星伊一直都比較喜歡穿褲裝，加上工作性質讓她穿搭風格也偏保守；此刻她不適應地扯了扯裙子下擺，希望把露出來的大腿都遮住。

「這件裙子的長度在膝蓋上8公分，顯腿長，領口和包袖也不會太暴露，不搶新娘風采，又可以凸顯您身材的優勢，穿去初夏的婚宴剛剛好。」銷售員終於抓到機會插嘴：「再搭上我們品牌這季賣得最好的這雙鞋簡直完美。」

「這樣花太多錢了吧？」文星伊有點不安地瞄了一眼金主。

「沒關係，我都說了要送禮了嘛。」不習慣看到文星伊穿得如此有女人味，李燦多也不敢一直盯著她看，趕緊把信用卡交給銷售員。

買好衣服，李燦多便開車送兩人回家，在車上安喜延又興沖沖地說：「來模擬一下：你們怎麼認識的？」

「喔我們是大學的同學。認識快十年了，上上個月她在我家睡了一晚，我們才開始交往。」李燦多照著兩人討論好的故事背出來。

聽到「睡了一晚」文星伊揍了他的肩膀一拳：「我們編的故事裡面可沒有這部分！」

李燦多吃痛地唉了一聲，反駁道：「這不是事實嘛！我都還沒跟你收過夜費呢⋯⋯」接著又被揍了一拳。

安喜延看不下去了，搖搖頭：「你們這樣打鬧根本不像情侶像兄弟。我看重點不是說什麼，是肢體語言的部分有待訓練。」

文星伊抗議：「是他真的很欠揍！我太難了。」

李燦多馬上表示投降：「對不起，我當天會克制自己的。」

「還有，你們當天一定要一起移動，你可別讓星伊落單，手最好一直摟著她的腰。」

李燦多和文星伊聽到她這麼說馬上異口同聲地抗議：「這樣太肉麻了吧？」

「如果你不想達到嚇阻小妹妹的效果，那就隨便你們。」安喜延覺得這兩個大呆瓜一點也不像談過戀愛的成人，有點想放棄指導了。

文星伊皺了皺眉：「好啦！偶爾可以改成牽手吧？」

安喜延點點頭：「吃飯的時候也可以吃對方盤子裡的餐點，感覺比較甜蜜。」

文星伊又發難：「可是吃李燦多盤裡的食物他會生氣的。」

安喜延戳了戳文星伊的太陽穴：「那你不會喂他啊！」

李燦多聽著她們的對話有點哭笑不得：「我哪有那麼愛吃阿！」

這下他又變成兩個女人攻擊的目標了：「你有！」「你為什麼這麼不了解自己？」

果然人不能隨便撒謊，因為說了一個謊就要犧牲更多來圓謊，李燦多現在後悔不已。

但他沒想到婚禮當天，還有更大的驚嚇在等著他。


	4. Chapter 4

「這是誰阿？」李燦多覺得眼前的文星伊好像不是他認識將近十年的好朋友。雖然購物那天都看過對方試穿的樣子了，但還是不太習慣看到她穿得這麼正式。文星伊平時懶得特別整理頭髮，每次和那群朋友出門都只簡單扎個馬尾或戴帽子了事。這天為了搭配洋裝，一頭長直髮用電棒燙出一點捲度，搭配精緻的妝容，整個人簡直像漫畫裡走出來的女主角。

上車後，文星伊的裙擺又因為坐姿而顯得短了好幾公分，她不自在地拉了拉裙子：「洋裝美雖美，但真的好麻煩。」

以前大學時期，文星伊還是熱舞社台柱的時候，其實曾穿過比這洋裝布料少得多的短裙短褲在台上表演，露腰露腿都是家常便飯，李燦多也常常是在場的觀眾之一。但可能畢業後太久沒見到她穿裙子，或是被文星伊的不自在感染了，他竟然突然覺得有點害羞，不敢光明正大地直視她白皙的大腿，只瞄一眼就趕緊把視線移到他處，一把抓了後座的一塊毯子丟到她腿上：「用這個蓋著吧。」

「謝謝啦。」文星伊有點驚訝平常粗線條的他怎麼還想到要準備一塊毯子。「我本來以為會很好玩的，但沒想到今天突然覺得好緊張。」

「別想太多啦，你就想著去吃大餐就好了，盛延哥家族還挺有錢的，據說請了五星級飯店的主廚，餐點應該會很不錯。」

「喜延說要練習肢體接觸，但我們一次也沒練過。」文星伊真的把這次任務當成一份工作一樣認真看待，甚至還自己要求李燦多要約出來練習，但因為兩人最近都忙，時間兜不在一塊才作罷。

「唉，安喜延的話真的不用太認真聽，她太誇張了。」李燦多嘆了口氣，對於這個總是很戲劇化的朋友他也常常很沒轍。「待會我們就牽手一起走到婚禮會場就好，摟腰那些就不必了。」

婚禮的會場是在首爾邊陲區的一個小型農場裡，初夏的季節不冷不熱，前一晚下了點雨，也抵銷掉陽光帶來的熱度，這種日子最適合辦戶外婚禮了。但從停車場到會場的路全是半乾的泥土地，這就苦了穿跟鞋的女賓客，文星伊就走得有些吃力，很怕絆倒出洋相，便緊緊抓著李燦多的手臂，由他半牽半攙扶著走入婚禮會場。這也讓兩人忘了原本的尷尬氣氛，在不知情的人眼裡還真的就是一對親暱的情侶。

「燦多哥，歡迎你來。」尹書雅坐在禮金桌負責收禮金和接待。

「星阿，這是新郎盛延哥的妹妹，叫尹書雅。」李燦多邊說也試著對文星伊用眼神暗示這就是今天的重點對象。「書雅是我們大學的學妹，她是95年生的。」

「星伊前輩好。」尹書雅有些羞怯地對她打招呼。

「你好。」多年老友不是當假的，文星伊當然有接收到李燦多的訊息；她忍不住開始打量著這個小妹妹。95年生...比她和李燦多小三歲，其實26歲也不能稱為小妹妹了，但是這個女孩子真的渾身散發著可愛又純真的氣質，眼睛嘴巴都圓圓的，搭配著白皙的皮膚、又長又捲的睫毛和瓜子臉，完全是洋娃娃一般的女孩子，連文星伊都第一眼就對她產生好感了，為什麼李燦多會不喜歡她呢？「聽說你以前是燦多的粉絲呀？」

「星伊前輩，其實我也是您的粉絲！沒想到燦多哥的女朋友竟然是您，我以前就常常看到你們走在一起，但不知道你們在交往，你們兩人站在一起是真的好配啊！」尹書雅突然非常熱情地抓著文星伊的手：「星伊前輩！我可以叫你星伊姐嗎？」

文星伊被這過分熱情的反應嚇到反而不知道怎麼回話了，她有些慌張地轉頭看著李燦多，他也是一臉懵。「咦！...可以阿...」

「如果燦多哥早點跟我說女朋友是您，我絕對不會敢追求燦多哥的，我哪比得上您呢？今天能再見到您我真的好開心，以前大學時我們全寢室都是您的粉絲呢。」尹書雅興奮得繼續滔滔不絕，完全沒注意到文星伊和李燦多傻眼的表情。「我可以跟你們一起自拍嗎？我想傳給大學的同學炫耀一下！」

「書雅，要敘舊待會再說吧！後面還有人要等著給禮金呢！」此刻文星伊後方有個中年女子出聲抗議了。

書雅趕緊起身道歉：「對不起，舅媽，我遇到大學時代的偶像真的過度興奮了。」

文星伊對於佔用到後面長輩的時間也想表達歉意，下意識轉過身：「讓您等待真的很抱歉......姨母？！」

後方那名中年女子原來是新郎及尹書雅的舅媽兼文星伊母親的妹妹，她看到文星伊也驚叫出聲：「喔某，這不是星伊嗎？」

女子顯然忘了自己剛剛提醒尹書雅後面還有人排隊要給禮金的事，很開心地抓著文星伊的手親熱地說：「幾個月沒見我們星伊又變更漂亮啦！這是你的男朋友？還不趕快介紹給姨母認識一下。」

李燦多都還沒從剛剛尹書雅對文星伊的熱情中反應過來，又莫名地在最意外的場合以男友身分見到了文星伊的親戚，只能露出營業式的微笑有禮貌地說：「姨母好，我叫李燦多。也是盛延哥的電台同事。」

「哎呦，看起來就是個好青年阿。」星伊的姨母笑得很開心。

站在李燦多身旁的文星伊比剛剛面對尹書雅時更不知道怎麼應對了，只能陪著傻笑。

尹書雅比剛剛更興奮了：「原來星伊姐跟我有親戚關係啊！我們來合照留念！」

此時另一個幫忙收禮金的接待終於受不了了，插嘴道：「書雅、舅媽和大學前輩們，待會儀式後再好好敘舊吧！很多人在排隊了。」

—

李燦多和文星伊進入婚禮會場坐定後，文星伊終於焦慮大爆發：「完蛋了完蛋了，我這個姨母最八卦，晚上我就要接到我媽的電話了...」

李燦多對於現在這個狀況也很不知所措：「天底下怎麼有那麼巧的事情⋯⋯」

兩人各自煩躁不安地沈默了一陣子，李燦多突然笑了出來。

「你笑什麼啦！我都快瘋了！」此時已經開始奏樂，意味著儀式即將要開始了。文星伊只能壓低著聲音對李燦多說話，一邊又習慣性的揍了他胸口一拳。

「對不起，我覺得太好笑了⋯⋯為什麼我的愛慕者這麼快就倒戈，那我這幾個月到底在困擾什麼啊。」李燦多忍耐著笑意低聲說著，一邊又很順手地接住文星伊的拳頭攻擊，抓著她的手擱在自己的大腿上。

文星伊聽他這麼一說，也覺得整件事很荒謬，忍不住跟著低聲笑了。「我剛剛真的傻住了，這女孩子的反應也真可愛。」

此時司儀宣布婚禮儀式正式開始，兩人只能暫時閉嘴。安靜了幾分鐘後，李燦多還是握著文星伊的左手沒有要放開的意思；此時她才意識到他的手好大，足以把她的整個拳頭包握住，她激動或緊張時本來就容易手腳發冷，剛好他的手掌提供了源源不絕的暖意，雖然他一句話也沒說，也好像藉由手的溫度慢慢紓緩了她緊張焦躁的情緒，她忍不住向他靠得更近了，直到兩人左臂相貼。他詢問式地轉頭看了她一眼，她用嘴形無聲地說著：「借我靠一下。」

以前都不知道靠著他是這麼令人安心的一件事情呢。

—

儀式結束後，賓客紛紛起身前往一旁的餐廳用餐。此時尹書雅又出現了：「燦多哥，我可以先跟你和星伊姐合照一張嗎？」

相較半個小時前，兩人現在已經冷靜許多。「當然好。」

才剛合照完，李燦多就聽到背後傳來熟悉的聲音：「燦多阿～偷偷交女朋友都不說的哦！」

尹書雅也抬頭笑著對李燦多後方的男人說：「都是善玗哥說燦多哥沒有女朋友，害我烏龍亂倒追人家，好丟臉哦，哥應該怎麼賠我？」

李燦多和文星伊感到不妙，一個轉身，兩人和對方都驚叫出聲：「你怎麼在這裡？」

「你...你...你和星伊？」因為太驚訝，車善玗很沒禮貌地用手指著他們，手指還有些顫抖：「在一起了？！什麼時候的事？」

文星伊真是尷尬地想找個地洞鑽，兩頰的溫度又慢慢升高了，原本準備的說詞完全被她遺忘，只好趕緊扯開話題：「喔...善玗阿，你怎麼會來參加燦多同事的婚禮阿？」

「盛延哥他們家搬到首爾前就住在我家隔壁阿，我們小時候都玩在一塊。等等，先別問我，我倒要問問你們怎麼回事？」

文星伊和李燦多交換了一個眼神，她轉頭對著尹書雅說：「書雅，可以陪我去化妝室嗎？這邊太大了，我方向感不太好，怕找不到。」能和偶像獨處是尹書雅求之不得的事情，她很開心地挽著文星伊的手一起離開了。

確定兩個女生走遠後，李燦多才將拜託文星伊偽裝女友的事情全盤托出。車善玗聽完皺了皺眉：「這是我聽過最蠢的事情。我們書雅有什麼不好？」因為從小青梅竹馬的感情，車善玗有種以親哥哥自居的感覺，對於好兄弟為了逃避書雅的追求而撒謊、還把文星伊拖下水非常不能理解。

「是沒什麼不好，就是沒有心動的感覺。」李燦多嘆了口氣：「因為她這麼可愛，我也說不出拒絕的話啊！只好出此下策⋯⋯現在我知道為什麼盛延哥死都不相信我有女友了，原來你就是爆料的那位。」

車善玗畢業後就回到光州老家工作，兩人也有一陣子沒見了，所以很多資訊都沒有更新到：「我也只跟他提過一次你現在還是單身啦⋯⋯不過⋯星伊跟她那位，確定分手了嗎？」

「分了也好一陣子，前輩在美國有別人了。她也打擊很大，那陣子我跟喜延都一直輪流陪她喝酒，唉⋯最近好不容易她好像從分手的陰影走出來了。」

「當初我就跟她說遠距離不會成的，不知道她在執著什麼。」車善玗也嘆了口氣。

「她連對朋友都很執著，更何況是愛人呢？這是她的致命傷但也是最可愛的地方。」

「好啦，你們就這麼在一起也很好，反正當初你們也有訂下婚約的嘛！」車善玗又拿出萬年老梗來取笑他們。

李燦多已經被這群損友嘲笑到麻痺了，也懶得再回嘴反駁他，只無奈地對他翻了個白眼。但沒想到車善玗最後這段話都被站在附近跟其他親戚寒暄的文星伊姨母聽到了。


	5. Chapter 5

文星伊的阿姨果然不放過逼問小情侶的機會，用餐時抓著李燦多問個不停。問過了李燦多的年紀、職業（「電台DJ是不是薪水很低？」）、還有他老家所在（「釜山？有點遠哪！」）也問了兩人什麼時候認識、交往多久等問題，還好兩人事先已經準備好一套說詞，應付得還算順利。可惜他們並沒有準備到下一題的答案——

「我剛剛吃飯前聽到燦多在跟朋友聊天，說是你們已經訂婚了？日子訂了沒呀？」

文星伊一聽到時也是一頭霧水，轉頭狐疑地看了李燦多一眼，倒是李燦多馬上想起剛剛車善玗調侃他的話，趕忙否認說：「沒有沒有，那只是朋友愛開玩笑而已，阿姨您別誤會。我們目前還沒那打算。」

原本已經被李燦多收服、對他頻頻稱讚的長輩皺了皺眉頭：「終身大事可以拿來開玩笑的嗎？剛剛看你也沒否認阿。」

文星伊只好趕快出生緩頰：「我們兩個現在工作都忙，交往也才三個月，再過一陣子看看吧。」

「你們兩個都29了，也認識那麼久，還要等什麼？女孩子家青春有限，如果男方沒心，我看也不要浪費時間了。」阿姨顯然很不高興了。

「您放心，從和星伊開始交往那一刻起，我的人生目標就只有讓她一直笑著，給她一輩子的幸福。」

可能這句話實在太肉麻了，阿姨雖不滿但也無法再多說什麼。文星伊聽了倒有點害羞不知道該怎麼反應，她明明很清楚這一切都是在演戲，是自己過度認真了，但還是無法抑制自己加速的心跳。

——

在用餐時李燦多也察覺了文星伊的不自在，雖然先前已經表示過很多次了，但返程的車上，李燦多忍不住又再次對造成文星伊的麻煩表示抱歉。

文星伊搖搖頭表示不在意：「幹嘛道歉，不是你的錯阿，當我答應做這件事時我們就在同一條船上。誰料得到一場婚禮會遇到這麼多熟人啊？阿姨在有外人的飯桌上一直問你的收入那些隱私問題，我才覺得對你不好意思。」

「沒事啦，長輩不都一個樣，我應付得還得體吧！」李燦多騰出右手與她擊掌。

「阿姨真的完全相信耶，其實這樣還不錯，我媽和家裡長輩一直要幫我介紹對象，如果我媽知道我已經有對象，就不會再要我去相親了。」

李燦多驚訝地轉頭看她一眼：「你？相親？」

「幹嘛那麼驚訝，我們也快30了，我媽一直覺得我有正當工作、長得也不差怎麼都沒人要，她能不急嗎？」

「伯母不知道學長和你的事？」

文星伊搖搖頭，頭看向窗外：「我沒跟家人說過，我一直覺得確定要結婚再介紹他給家人認識就好了。也許一開始我就有預感我們不會走到最後吧。」

「那相親不好嗎？也許會認識不錯的人。」李燦多怕他們假交往的狀態會耽誤她的幸福。

「相親...都是不錯的人，但是我現在暫時還沒辦法接受任何人。」因為文星伊面微微朝著另一側，李燦多必須專心開車也無法看到她現在是什麼表情，她的這番話讓他聽得心裡酸酸的，他想安慰她，但現在說出口的都是對她前男友的批評和指責，因此他也只能努力克制自己、保持沈默。

可能不想讓車內氣氛太低迷，文星伊試著轉移話題：「你媽媽都不會催你趕快結婚嗎？」

「可能我太少回家吧，通常逢年過節回去一次釜山，她只是忙著餵食我。」

「也是，每次過完年看到你的臉都圓一圈了。」此時文星伊的電話響起，她瞄了一眼手機螢幕看到來電顯示”媽媽”，忍不住嘟囔著：「天啊，阿姨通報的速度也太快了...」

「星啊，交了男朋友怎麼沒跟媽媽說？我還要聽你阿姨說才知道！」

「喔，因為交往還不久，我想說過一陣子再說嘛⋯今天只是參加朋友婚禮剛好遇到姨母，否則她也不會知道。」

「聽說對方是你大學同學？在當DJ？這樣子作息不是跟你差很多嗎？」

「不會啦，我們週末都有放假，還是常常見面的。」這是實話。

「電台DJ工作不穩定吧？會不會過一陣子就丟了工作或節目停播？」

「還好吧，那節目他也主持了兩年多了，聽眾反應很好，前陣子還得了獎呢。而且他還有在寫歌，他的歌都賣得很好，首首都是排行榜上面前幾名，也在首爾買房子了，收入比我還多吧。」面對母親對李燦多的質疑，文星伊不知怎麼也開始有點不高興，賭氣式地猛吹捧僞男友。

「聽你阿姨說他看起來脾氣挺好的，就是不想跟你定下來？交往的對象還是要找沈穩一點的，以結婚為前提來交往。做這種工作很容易拈花惹草吧？你伯母的鄰居的兒子在首爾的大學當教授，生活很單純，正想介紹給你，反正你們交往不久，你要不要考慮看看？」

這番話讓文星伊爆炸了：「媽！我不知道姨母對你說了什麼，但是我們在交往，你現在要我去跟別人相親是不是太過分了？燦多是我遇過最善良可靠的男人，我跟他在一起的時候都很安心也總是很開心。就算他的工作不是鐵飯碗，但他也是腳踏實地在工作賺錢，絕對不是你想的那種隨便的人。你女兒也不是那種明明有男朋友還跑去跟大學教授相親的三心二意的人，以後別再說這種過分的話了。」

李燦多坐在旁邊努力假裝很專心在開車，但車內空間就這麼小，文星伊和母親的對話他當然是聽得一清二楚。其實面對文母的質疑他一絲負面的情緒也沒有，因為這也是很多人對他的工作常有的誤解，他早已習以為常；但是文星伊對他的讚美和大力維護就讓他有些驚喜，畢竟兩人太熟了，平常都在打鬧鬥嘴，反而不太有機會聽到她對自己的想法。

電話那頭的文母也才發現女兒真的很不高興了，只好改口說：「我本來不知道你有對象，這是你伯母前幾天才跟我提的，好啦好啦，我去回絕掉。下次把你男朋友帶回來一起吃個飯，我就是沒看到本人才不放心啊。」

「嗯，那我先掛電話了。」文星伊還是沒消氣，只隨便應了一句。

「...跟你媽媽說個電話何必這麼生氣啊？」李燦多邊注意這車況，然後用眼角餘光看著坐在副駕的她。

文星伊這才意識到剛剛她和母親的對話都被李燦多聽得一清二楚，開始有些後悔自己不該接這通電話，明明回到家再講也行的。「我也不知道為什麼這麼氣，但我媽說的那些話太過分了，對不起啊。」

「不用感到抱歉，我很開心我女朋友這麼維護我。原來你覺得我這麽好啊⋯⋯」

他話還沒說完，文星伊又感到自己的雙頰開始燥熱，為了化解曖昧的氣氛只好再大力地槌了他一下：「好了啦，我們演戲的部分到此為止。」

「唉喔！」李燦多吃痛地叫了出來。「你打人真的是從來沒手軟過⋯⋯但你媽媽不是要我去你們家嗎？到時候你怎麼辦？」

文星伊也有點煩惱，但還是故作瀟灑地說：「到時候隨便找個你工作忙的理由搪塞過去就好了啦，沒關係的。」

「需要假男友時我可以再次出動，這次做完已經得心應手了嘛。」


	6. Chapter 6

很多人以為老師在夏天就是跟學生們一起放長假，其實很多老師在暑假還是有不少工作要做的。文星伊工作的小學固定會和友校合作，在七月時在山上的露營區辦一個暑期的夏令營讓孩子們參加，今年剛好輪到文星伊幫忙，這陣子也因為週末都忙著處理各種前置工作而無法和朋友們見面吃飯。

一個設計給小學生參加的夏令營聽起來很簡單，但前置作業其實非常繁複，包含探勘場地、規劃活動流程、安排住宿和餐食、聯繫各種活動的講師等。雖然學校辦這種營隊活動已經行之有年，但是每年還是都會遇上一些意外的狀況，比如說往年固定合作的烏克麗麗老師剛好住院生產了，文星伊只好打給李燦多請他幫忙推薦人選。

李燦多苦思了半分鐘後終於想出一個老師人選：「如果是教小學生的話，我來擔任就可以了吧？基本的曲子和弦我都會彈，最後成果發表的鋼琴伴奏我也沒問題。」

「咦？有需要出動李大師嗎？你沒有認識其他會彈烏克麗麗的人嗎？」

「唉...說實話，你們學校能給的薪水根本不是我認識的專業音樂人看得上眼的，而且人家是真正的大師，都是在錄音間或演唱會上幫人伴奏的，教小學生他們還嫌太簡單了。不如我這種業餘的來做吧。」

「也是，學校給的薪水真的很低，所以才那麼難請到老師。可是我們營隊是三天二夜，你電台那邊ok嗎？」

「預錄和請代班DJ擋一下應該還行吧。DJ也要放假阿，我到山裡呼吸新鮮空氣也不錯。」

「如果你可以來當然是最好的，只是我又欠你一次人情了。」

「別這麼說，朋友之間不需要算那麼清楚。」

「那就先謝謝你啦。」

「...而且，真要算起來，你可能還不完，哈哈哈。」

「可惡，剛剛是誰說不要算那麼清楚的？」李燦多每次都對她的請求使命必達，文星伊突然發現自己太依賴他了，結束完這通電話後總覺得有些感覺朦朦朧朧在腦中，但她也說不上來。

——

在前往夏令營營區的那天，李燦多和文星伊已經一個多月沒見面了，看到她時才發現她又消瘦了許多。

營隊期間學生們是睡在帳篷裡，但老師和工作人員則睡在小木屋，文星伊就是負責帶他去住處放行李的工作人員。

「你是不是又瘦了？是忙到沒時間吃飯嗎？」

「睡眠不足就連帶著沒食慾了...」文星伊打個誇張的哈欠：「比起吃飯我還真希望能好好睡一覺。」

「為什麼你的同事看起來都沒你累？」

「大家都很辛苦啦⋯」文星伊邊帶著他介紹給她的同事們，邊小聲地回他話。

李燦多沒多說話，但內心覺得有點不滿，參與這個夏令營的老師那麼多，他一路走過來打照面的人都是精神奕奕的，只有文星伊一臉疲憊。文星伊從以前就是一個工作態度特別認真的人，這聽起來是優點，但其實因此常常在工作場所被別人交付更多額外的任務，加上文星伊也很追求完美，結果往往就是累壞自己。

「到啦！這是你的小木屋。我特別幫你安排自己一間睡的喔！」文星伊把鑰匙交給他。

「這是VIP的待遇嗎？」

「當然了，本校絕對不能虧待音樂大師呢。我就住對面那棟，有事也很方便找到我。今天下午就有音樂課了，你需要先去教室做準備嗎？」文星伊掏出一張園區地圖交給他：「你可以自己先過去，我還得去接其他講師和運動教練，先走了喔。」

「星阿。」

「嗯？」文星伊都已經趕著離開了，但還是停下腳步轉身回望著他。

「要好好吃飯，不要什麼事情都攬在身上。」

「知道了。」文星伊回他一個溫柔的笑容，轉身小跑步離去。

——

下午第一次上課時，李燦多才知道教書這件事是當老師這份工作中最簡單的，最難的是怎麼維持一個班級的學生秩序好讓自己可以把要教的內容順利傳達出去。可能因為營隊第一天還十分興奮，音樂教室內只有二十個10到12歲小學生，但卻吵得像屋頂要被炸開了。五分鐘後來了一個年輕的老師協助，秩序總算穩定一點。

但在上課過程中，有個很頑皮的小男孩一直捉弄身邊的人，結果把一個女孩子弄哭了，旁邊的同學紛紛幫女孩子報不平，又吵了起來，連老師也無法擺平他們的紛爭。李燦多很頭痛，突然覺得需要重新思考自己的人生規劃，也許不應該計畫有孩子的。

此時文星伊剛好巡堂經過，便走了進來：「怎麼了？」

孩子們看到熟悉的老師出現，紛紛七嘴八舌地搶著跟她打小報告。

「老師！小俊一直弄我們的烏克麗麗，害我們都彈不好！」

「老師！小俊一直拉恩菲的辮子，害恩菲媽媽幫她綁的漂亮辮子都鬆了！恩菲都哭了！」

「老師！我們不要跟小俊一起玩烏克麗麗！」

文星伊很有威嚴地掃視全場：「安靜，不要講話。」

學生們果然都安靜下來，只聽到恩菲斷斷續續的啜泣聲。肇禍的男孩子小俊現在乖得像變了個人，文星伊對著他說：「小俊，同學因為你一直搗蛋都沒辦法好好學習了，你為什麼要這樣？」

「我只是想跟他們玩...」

文星伊蹲在小俊面前，雙眼與他直視，溫和又嚴肅地說：「可是同學不喜歡你這樣做，你就應該停止。現在李老師在上課，是不是應該一起好好聽老師的指導？」小俊默默地點點頭。

「因為你，同學都沒能好好學習了，恩菲的辮子還亂了，請你跟他們道歉。」

「對不起大家，對不起恩菲。」小俊小小聲地說，但恩菲似乎沒有接受他的道歉，只繼續哭哭啼啼。

「小俊，因為你的行為，老師要罰你到後面靜坐思過十五分鐘。」文星伊對站在一旁的老師示意請她看著小俊。

「恩菲，別再哭了，老師幫你綁辮子。」她和另一個老師一左一右地把起衝突的兩人帶開，課堂內又恢復了原有的秩序。

短短五分鐘內，文星伊就化解了教室內的危機，第一次看到她工作樣貌的李燦多除了新鮮感，還有滿滿的欽佩。孩子們繼續練習的空檔，李燦多忍不住偷偷瞄向窗外，看到恩菲已經停止哭泣，文星伊正溫柔地幫她梳理著頭髮，不知道她對恩菲說了什麼，小女生甚至還破涕為笑，最後辮子完成，女孩緊緊地抱住文星伊的腰表達感謝，然後蹦蹦跳跳地回到教室繼續練習。

有那麼一瞬間，他突然也好希望自己是那個小女孩，能得到文星伊這樣子溫柔的對待。


	7. Chapter 7

從來沒上過課的李姓音樂老師在上完半天課後只想早早回房間洗澡休息，原來跟小孩子打交道僅僅4小時也這麽累人。李燦多吃晚餐時沒在食堂看見文星伊，聽其他老師說她又去接送某個講師了，他在內心偷偷嘆口氣。

營隊給講師的鐘點費雖然低，但安排給他們住宿的小木屋倒是十分舒服別緻，讓李燦多有種得空度假的悠閒感。

洗完澡後有些恢復精力了，小木屋外有一個簡單的露台，擺了一個木製長椅和小茶几，李燦多帶著民謠吉他走到陽台坐著彈奏打發時間。山區的夏夜溫度不會太高，陣陣晚風帶來微涼的氣息，李燦多坐下後一抬頭就看見滿天星斗，看來這個座位是設計給住客在無光害的山區欣賞夜色用的，他邊彈琴邊哼著歌，覺得很是愜意。

彈著彈著李燦多竟然有了靈感開始作曲，因為過於專注，不知何時才發現文星伊就站在隔著一條馬路的對面小木屋露台，雙手托腮靠在露台欄杆上看著他彈琴哼歌，和他眼神對上後臉上綻開燦爛的笑容，眼睛閃亮亮的，看到她這樣的反應讓李燦多心跳漏跳了一拍，有種不太妙的預感；但他還是不由自主地對她招招手示意要她過來他這邊。

「李老師今天辛苦了。」文星伊回房帶了兩罐冰啤酒才小跑步過來，接著馬上拿其中一罐啤酒攻擊他的臉頰。

突如其來啤酒罐冰冷的觸感讓他瑟縮了一下，文星伊每次都要先整整他才給他甜頭，李燦多無奈地笑著接下啤酒，拉開拉環與她乾杯。

「我以為你要忙到半夜才回來睡覺。」

「我有聽你的話呀，把事情丟回去給該負責的人做了。」文星伊坐在他右側，舉起啤酒猛灌一口，滿足地點點頭並輕輕晃動自己的身子，像在跳很低調的慶祝之舞，每次她心情好的時候都會有這樣的反應。

李燦多邊喝著啤酒，一邊偷偷欣賞著她可愛的小動作，暗暗祈禱自己能永遠記住這個令他胸口溢滿幸福感的時刻。

如果以後有人問起他什麼時候發現自己愛上她，他就能回答就是在這一瞬間。夜色、啤酒、音樂、還有喜歡的人在身邊，他好像已經擁有了全世界。

「今天第一班上課時，你被小朋友嚇到了吧？明天換我去幫你維持秩序，今天在場的是隔壁校的老師，跟那群孩子們不熟，所以才比較難約束他們。」

「謝謝，我太佩服你了，原來你做的工作是這麼了不起的事情。要讓孩子們冷靜下來原來這麼難。」

「小俊雖然有些好動，平時其實一直很乖的，可能喜歡恩菲又不知道怎麼引起她的注意吧，這些男生的路數怎麼都一樣遜。」李燦多聽了這番話突然覺得有點中槍，自己從小到大不知道捉弄過幾個有好感的女孩子了，對文星伊⋯⋯好像則是她捉弄他比較多。

文星伊繼續喝了幾口手中的啤酒，轉頭對他說：「你剛剛在唱什麼歌？感覺挺不錯的，但我在對面聽不清楚歌詞。」

「還沒有歌詞，剛剛隨口亂哼做出來的。」李燦多把啤酒罐放在茶几上，又拿起吉他撥著弦哼起歌來。「只有前面一小段，副歌還有點不確定，我還在想怎麼修。」

「好聽，你唱歌的時候最帥氣了，其他時候則是個大笨蛋。」文星伊邊喝著啤酒邊默默聽他唱歌彈琴。

「唉⋯為什麼你總是不能好好稱讚我呢？」又是文星伊的糖果與鞭子之術，讓李燦多痛並快樂著。

文星伊已經喝完一罐啤酒，可能有些微醺，對於他這番無奈的抱怨竟然笑得無法抑止。

雖然他一直很享受她被他逗樂的笑聲，可是現在靈感稍縱即逝，只能制止她：「噓⋯我怕我忘記，等我一下，我來把它錄起來。」李燦多拿出手機打開錄音軟體，又重複彈奏哼唱了一次，接著又不放心地打開手機的記事本，把關鍵的旋律和和弦記下來。

好不容易記清楚了，他拿起啤酒喝了一口，邊說：「啊...如果有下酒菜就更好了。販賣部還開嗎？」繼續灌了幾口，他才發現文星伊都沒有回答他，一轉頭，看到她竟仰頭靠著椅背睡著了。

木製長椅的靠背這麼硬，她還能睡得著，肯定是累壞了，他想。他本來想叫她起來回房睡，但又貪戀她在身邊待著的感覺，便脫下自己的外套蓋在她身上，由著她以不太舒服的姿態繼續睡去，而他則繼續邊哼唱邊構思歌詞。

“ _好像已經是相當久的事了_  
 _我一直偷偷喜歡著你_  
 _煩惱著萬一喜歡你的心被發現_  
 _獨自煩惱著該跟你說些什麼”_

就這樣想著歌詞，李燦多才發現他很可能是在單戀，喔不，他肯定是在單戀沒錯，原來這就是單戀的感覺嗎？以前只有被女生倒追的他，突然發現自己根本是處於單戀某個人很久了的狀態，心情真是五味雜陳。


	8. Chapter 8

「文老師，原來代課的音樂老師是你男朋友阿，你們看上去好般配。」

文星伊回房時聽到同寢的朱老師這麼說，有種做壞事被抓到的心虛感，雖然其實她什麼虧心事也沒做，不過是打了個瞌睡。她揉揉有點僵硬的脖子，內心埋怨著可惡的李燦多竟然沒早點把她叫醒。「不是啦，您誤會了，我們只是朋友。」

「啊抱歉抱歉...誤會了！」雖然嘴上這麼說，朱老師內心還是有點疑惑，剛剛從房間窗戶望出去坐在對面的兩人氣氛感覺很浪漫阿？年紀已快奔五的朱老師搖搖頭，覺得自己真的不懂現在的年輕人。「那李老師他現在有女朋友嗎？」

「應該沒有吧？」

「今天下午韓老師才在說你朋友完全是她的理想型呢，也許有機會幫他們牽線哦。」朱老師熱愛做媒是全校有名的，但常常也只是說說，因此文星伊也沒把她這番話放在心上。

——

第二天下午是由營區的專業導遊帶孩子們到森林遊樂區認識大自然，文星伊等工作人員終於可以休息一下，順便為晚上的營火晚會做一些準備。和文星伊同期進學校的韓藝真便趁空找到她聊天。

「文老師，我早上聽朱老師說代課的音樂老師是你朋友，而且他沒有女友？可以介紹我們認識嗎？他長相完全是我的菜！很乾淨舒服，感覺就很孝順，講話聲音也好溫柔阿！」

對於這樣的評語，文星伊反射性地想吐槽李燦多，但話未出口就看到韓藝真充滿期待的眼神，她發現她的同事是認真的。「...真的嗎？可是我沒聽他說過想交女朋友，我得問問看...」

「拜託拜託，好久沒遇到氣質這麼好的男生了，這事關我一生的幸福。」韓藝真激動地用雙手握住文星伊的手，很懇切地說：「如果你幫我介紹，我會請你吃一頓好料的！」

文星伊忍不住調侃她：「欸，一生的幸福竟然只用一頓飯打發嗎？」

「哎呀～星伊姐姐～你知道我的意思吧，之後學校的工作我也會多幫你分擔的，好嘛好嘛～拜託你了？我會一輩子感謝的！」韓藝真撒嬌起來真是可愛得不得了，文星伊看著她默默地想，這種撒嬌和女人味是她做不來的。

「行了行了，叫姐姐也太過了，我們同年呢，我可承受不起...我會幫你問問他的。」

——

文星伊本來是想找機會跟李燦多提這件事的，但後來在營隊工作太雜太多，晚上忙完營火晚會她也累得只能倒頭就睡。第三天李燦多任務完成就先開車回市區了，她只能匆匆跟他道別，也沒時間跟他多說什麼。

韓藝真對於這件事倒是出乎她意料的積極。在營隊工作結束後還常常傳訊息問她約到李燦多了沒。文星伊被她問得也有點煩了，其實她不覺得李燦多會拒絕她幫他牽線，但自己還是因為不明原因一直拖延。放暑假閒閒沒事的她三天兩頭就跟那群大學朋友約飯局喝酒，有無數見到李燦多的機會，她也知道沒道理不趕快介紹他們認識，只是每次話到嘴邊又說不出口，她也搞不清楚自己為什麼會這麼彆扭。

終於在被韓藝真煩了第五次以後，她決定立馬打電話給李燦多解決這件事，結果他一接起來，她又突然說不出口了，只好先瞎扯一番。

「你下班了嗎？」

「電台放送剛結束，正要離開了，這麼晚還沒睡？怎麼了嗎？」小學老師作息都很正常的，她很少這麼晚打給他，這有點不尋常。

「暑假放太多天就開始熬夜了阿，剛剛看完一部電影有點興奮睡不著。」

電話那頭傳來李燦多的笑聲：「好羨慕文老師，真懷念有暑假可放的日子。」

「⋯我明天要回富川陪爸媽住一陣子，沒辦法跟你們去喝酒吃飯了。」

聽起來不是什麼大事，但李燦多卻覺得文星伊的聲音聽起來悶悶的：「你剛剛看的是什麼電影？怎麼感覺心情不太好？」

「沒有啦，我剛剛看的是殭屍片，沒有心情不好，只是睡前看那個有點太刺激了。想聽著你的聲音助眠。」

這倒是換李燦多有點不好了，這種話有多曖昧她一定不知道。只能說先心動的人就輸了，隨隨便便不經意一句話都可以撩撥到他。「你聽我的電台節目就可以達到效果了，何必浪費電話錢。」

「沒有啦...好啦，其實我有事要跟你說。」

李燦多本來等著她說，但她停頓太久了，他都以為她睡著了：「喂、你還在嗎？不說我要掛電話了。」

「...就是...上次你不是去我們營隊幫忙嗎？我同事說你是她的理想型，想認識你。」

李燦多啞然失笑：「原來是這種小事⋯你幹嘛吞吞吐吐地不敢說？」

「我不知道你有沒有興趣嘛！之前書雅追你，她那麼可愛你也不喜歡，還要我幫忙擋；我都開始懷疑你清心寡慾到要出家當和尚或神父了。」

「我當然沒有轉行的打算。書雅很可愛，但她不是我的理想型。」

他的答覆倒是引起文星伊的興趣了：「那你的理想型是什麼？」她以為所有男人都喜歡像尹書雅那種外表清純、性格又活潑大方的女孩子。

「喔...我喜歡身材纖瘦、長頭髮的那種女生。」

電話那頭傳來文星伊洩氣的嘆氣聲，李燦多都可以想像她的表情了：「這不是街上隨便找一個女生都是這樣的嗎？」

「要更明確一點嗎？最好是沒事不太化妝，或者素顏很好看的那種女生、平常穿牛仔褲搭配運動鞋就很好看的人。」

文星伊想了一下韓藝真平時的確不太化妝、也常穿褲裝：「嗯...聽起來我同事的外型蠻符合的耶，再多說一點我評估看看。比如說什麼樣子的個性？」

「不笑的時候感覺不好親近，但其實認識以後是很好相處、對人很溫柔的那種。凡事都很替身邊的人著想的人。」

「哇⋯那根本就是我的同事！你要不要跟她一起吃個飯？她對人真的很好，跟我們同年，平常在學校也幫我很多。」

李燦多有點挫敗，雖然沒有期待文星伊聽出來他描述的人就是她，但這些條件怎麼會剛好又符合她同事的形象呢？難道這就是物以類聚嗎？之前文星伊也沒幫他牽線過，連介紹新朋友給他認識都不曾做過，他倒有些好奇這位同事是怎麼樣一號人物了。「你希望我跟她約會？」

「也不是我希不希望的問題...她一直很積極拜託我介紹你們認識，加上你剛剛說的理想型跟她也很符合。吃個飯沒什麼不好吧？又不是要你們馬上交往。」其實文星伊對於這兩人要湊在一起是有點不情願的，但她本來就很習慣努力滿足朋友家人的需求，把自己的想法擺在很後面；在這件事情上，她個人的意願是最不重要的。

李燦多沈默了一陣子，最後終於說：「好吧⋯⋯你把她的電話給我，我再來約她。」


	9. Chapter 9

放假回老家的日子總讓文星伊閒得發慌。

在首爾時還要偶爾回學校處理事情或者和朋友姐妹們聚會，沒上班的日子還是會被各種活動塞滿；但回富川就是專心一致地當個乖女兒，每天睡醒遛狗、陪老爸看電視上的綜藝節目、然後被母親餵食、偶爾幫忙做些簡單的家事如摺衣服洗碗，其餘時間文星伊也只是放空和胡思亂想。

可能是太閒了，文星伊一直想著韓藝真和李燦多的飯局。雖然缺乏幫人作媒的經驗，不過正常來說約會完應該要向介紹人回報結果才算有禮貌不是嗎？當然，以他們熟的程度，她大可以主動打電話或傳訊息問李燦多，但一拿起手機要聯繫他時內心就有一股說不上來的彆扭感。在死黨群組裡，李燦多還是很活躍地參與聊天，週二時大家約了看電影和吃五花肉，文星伊只能在群組丟個哭臉的表情表示沒跟到很遺憾，但她還是硬撐著不主動聯絡李燦多。

她禮拜日晚上才把韓藝真的電話傳給李燦多，就算他再拖延個幾天，兩人至少在週三能聯繫上吧...但到了週四都還是沒消沒息，文星伊有點耐不住了，只好主動傳訊息問韓藝真結果如何。

訊息送出沒幾秒後，韓藝真還馬上就回電了，不愧是一樣在放假無所事事的人，文星伊倒突然有點怕面對真相，就只是盯著鈴聲大作的手機發愣。

「星伊啊，手機響就快接，發什麼呆呢？」此時文母剛好端著切好的水果走進客廳，順便拍了她的頭一下，文星伊只好不情願地接起電話。

「星伊，沒馬上跟你說其實是因為失敗了有點丟臉。謝謝你幫忙牽線，但我被他拒絕了，所以我們也沒有約成。」

這結果讓文星伊很驚訝，但又偷偷地鬆了一口氣，她其實也很怕韓藝真鉅細靡遺地跟她描述李燦多有多麼體貼溫柔帥氣，這樣她真的會不知道要怎麼回應。「咦？為什麼會這樣？我明明先確認過了，他描述的理想型跟你很像啊！」

「真的嗎？」韓藝真聽起來很驚喜。「但無所謂了⋯⋯他跟我說沒辦法跟我約會，因為他已經有喜歡的人了。」

「真的假的？」文星伊忍不住提高音量，惹來專注看電視的雙親的白眼。「為什麼我不知道...他有說是怎樣的人、或是在哪裡認識的嗎？」

「我本來以為你被我煩怕了才勉強幫我介紹，聽他這樣說也很堂皇；但李先生人很好還安慰我，說你也不知道他有對象了，我也不好意思追問太多。」

掛斷這通電話後，文星伊反而更悶了，她氣李燦多在一開始她詢問他的時候不先明說自己有對象、對韓藝真沒興趣，害她瞎操心一場又對同事感到抱歉；她也很不滿他最近明明一天到晚跟她聊天見面吃飯，有那麼多機會可以跟她說自己有曖昧的對象、卻一直瞞著她，使她有種被辜負的感覺，真的是好朋友的話，這種事情都應該分享的吧？

這股無名火一直持續到半夜，她竟然在意到睡不著。失眠時最適合打給李燦多，他的聲音曾在她失戀痛苦時伴著她入睡，後來失戀的傷漸漸癒合，但睡不著就要打給他的習慣卻戒不掉。但現在因為生他的氣，加上自己還在衝擊中、不是很想聽到李燦多談論喜歡的對象，只能自己忍著生悶氣。

— —

過了幾天，將近一週沒聯絡的李燦多終於因為有求於她而發來了訊息，不過他竟然絲毫不提韓藝真，好像文星伊介紹他們認識這件事從沒發生過一樣。

🐥：你週三下午有空嗎？陪我去逛街買個東西好嗎？

文星伊盯著手機裡的訊息，內心還有些彆扭，不太能很乾脆地答應和他見面，可是理性上也知道自己沒什麼理由拒絕他，畢竟自己的確閒閒沒事...

🐹：週三是沒事啦...要買什麼東西阿？

🐥：電台同事快要生日了，想買個東西送她。因為不太知道要送女生什麼東西，想請你出點意見。

🐹：好，時間地點前一天再跟我說，我明天回首爾

🐥：謝謝，會請你吃好吃的，晚餐一起吃吧

李燦多將手機螢幕關掉，嘆了口氣，覺得自己實在窩囊，連想約喜歡的女孩子吃飯都要找藉口。文星伊這人也很有趣，介紹了自己同事給他認識卻都不問後續，平常明明什麼瑣事都會主動丟訊息問他的，現在身為介紹人卻做得那麼敷衍，她的表現也蠻奇怪的。李燦多本來都準備好，如果她問了就要跟她告白的，看來還需要點時間。

文星伊那邊則是開始懷疑李燦多找她一起去挑禮物的動機。這幾天她實在非常在意李燦多喜歡的人的身分，開始從他身邊的女性一一推敲，這一細想她才發現她對李燦多的電台工作情形非常不了解，可能每次吃飯喝酒都在下班後，她和其他朋友都會閒聊當天工作的事，但李燦多下班的時間在凌晨，常常回家就睡了，所以好像很少有機會聽他分享工作的狀況。

她到現在也只知道電台PD是男性、參加過他的婚宴，但當天因為太緊張於假扮李燦多的女友，她也沒留心那些曾打過招呼的電台同事。印象中節目組的工作人員只有一位女性作家，其他都是男性，婚禮當日這位女同事因故不參加，所以文星伊也沒見過她，李燦多喜歡的人會是這位嗎？文星伊越想越覺得有道理，李燦多從沒特地為誰挑過禮物，每次她生日最多就是請客吃飯了事，這次這麼慎重還找她幫忙一起挑禮物，感覺就是特別重視的人啊，否則一般來說生日禮物不都是大家一起出錢買個蛋糕就好了嗎？

文星伊突然意識到她都沒有收過李燦多送的生日禮物，果然普通朋友和未來女朋友還是有差別的呢。其實她並不是那麼在意物質享受的人，但李燦多這種差別待遇讓她突然覺得心裡有種奇怪的疼痛，好像原本屬於她的東西就要被拿走了。不過李燦多本來就不是專屬於她的東西，跟他還是可以做一輩子的朋友的吧，其他的文星伊也不敢再往下多想了。


	10. Chapter 10

她的心情不好。看著文星伊忙著跟化妝品專櫃的櫃姐討論香水的風格，李燦多一邊敷衍地點頭表示有參與她們的對話，一邊心不在焉地想。

先不提兩人見面時，她一向燦爛的笑容有些僵硬，她對於要幫忙購買禮物這件事更是過於投入了，不僅要求他把送禮的對象的照片拿給她看，還用他的手機仔仔細細地看完她的所有SNS帳號資訊，只是幫忙挑個禮物，李燦多搞不懂她為什麼要對一個素未謀面的陌生人這麼有興趣。

雖然她對於今天的任務很積極，但兩人交談時她的神態又有些飄忽，無法直視他的眼睛，走路的姿態也不太有精神，腳步拖拖拉拉的，還一直刻意拉開兩人的距離⋯⋯反正一切都跟平常不一樣。她好像在生他的氣，但他也想不透他做了什麼事情可以讓她這樣生悶氣。

「你哪裡不舒服嗎？還是我做了什麼讓你不高興？」這句話他已經問了第二次了，忍不住舉起手想探探她額頭的溫度。

文星伊反應很快地躲開了他的手。「沒有啊，我沒事，你想太多了。」

就是她這樣的反應讓他覺得她很有事。李燦多只敢默默想，也沒有說出口。「沒事就好...我突然想到，智柔姊其實有在蒐集鋼筆，不如就放棄買香水改買限定款鋼筆？否則你現在也拿不定主意，都快晚餐時間了。」明明要送禮的當事人是他，卻搞得好像是文星伊在煩惱、他在安撫她。

「蒐集鋼筆呀？這位姐姐真的很特別耶。」文星伊跟著他走向通往樓上的電扶梯，還小聲嘟囔著：「跟他之前的女朋友都不一樣...」李燦多也不懂他為什麼要拿電台同事跟他的前女友比，但看在她今天這麼異常，他決定暫時不要回應。

「你找我來幫忙挑禮物真是找錯人了，我對鋼筆沒研究。」兩人到了名牌鋼筆的櫃前挑選時，文星伊持續沒精打采的狀態。

「買個限定款當禮物，她應該就很開心了。」本來李燦多找文星伊出來純粹是很想見見她，他早就跟其他同事討論過挑選禮物的方向了，這事一點也不難。「智柔姊下個月就要離職了，我覺得送鋼筆好像比較有紀念價值，香水這種東西還是以後由男朋友或老公來送比較適當吧。」

文星伊聽到他講男朋友或老公時，意味深長地瞥了他一眼，雖然是一閃而逝的小動作，卻被李燦多捕捉到了。

她今天真的是很奇怪阿。

——

買完禮物，兩人到附近的餐廳吃飯。文星伊胃口不太好，最後根本是李燦多解決掉大部分的食物。「星阿，吃這麼少不好吧，要不要再加點？」

「可能是太熱了吧...吃不下。」文星伊有點煩躁地喝著啤酒。「只想喝冰冰涼涼的飲料。」

李燦多受不了她這麼陰陽怪氣，決定再問一次：「你吃得不多還喝這麼多啤酒對身體不好。真的沒有哪裡不舒服？」

「你怎麼跟我媽一樣嘮叨，都說了我沒事了。你等一下不是就要去上班了嗎？我自己搭車回家就好。」

「我11點才進電台，時間還很多。我等等會送你回家再進公司。你到底怎麼回事？有什麼話要跟我說嗎？」李燦多仔細地盯著她看，既然她不願意提，他只能自己從她的面部表情尋找蛛絲馬跡。但是除了沒精打彩，她臉上根本一點線索也沒有。

「別管我了，你先煩自己的事情吧。你剛剛說那位姐姐要離職了？那你接下來有什麼打算？」文星伊一口乾完手上那一杯啤酒，又舉手向服務生示意要續杯。「我今天吃的不多，不介意我多喝一杯吧？」

比起他的錢包，李燦多比較擔心她的胃，但是也無暇阻止她；他現在更在意的是她說的話。「什麼意思？我應該要做什麼打算？」

「以後那位姐姐就不在電台啦。你告白了嗎？」

「⋯⋯我沒聽錯吧，我為什麼要跟智柔姊告白？」

「別裝了，你不是喜歡人家嗎。姐弟戀比較辛苦呢，要好好想想怎麼表白才行。」

李燦多終於發現文星伊從頭到尾都誤會他了。她對他電台同事莫名地感興趣、還有挑禮物時的慎重態度...這一切都說得通了；但是他還想不通為什麼她要生悶氣。「我做了什麼讓你覺得我喜歡智柔姐嗎？」

「不是嗎？我還是第一次看你這麼有心還特地出門挑選給女生的生日禮物...我以為你想追她。」

「只是剛好遇到智柔姊生日才說是生日禮物，主要還是想送個離職的紀念品，而且我是代表電台所有同事出來買禮物，這是我們要一起送的。」李燦多微微皺眉，繼續盯著她：「你今天真的很奇怪，這種戲劇化的幻想不是專屬於喜延的嗎？這陣子是發生什麼事？」

「沒有啊。」可能是李燦多一臉坦蕩使她確定自己真的腦補過頭了，此時她新點的啤酒剛上桌，文星伊尷尬得只能拿起啤酒猛灌。「誰叫你拒絕我同事，又突然約我出來幫忙挑禮物給她，我才猜想她就是你喜歡的人。」

李燦多真沒想到這兩件事可以被她湊在一起得出這樣的結論，他以為他已經足夠了解她了，但對於女孩子的思路他果然還有很多要學的地方。「你以為我是為了智柔姊才拒絕你同事？這就是讓你今天心情不好的原因嗎？」

看來是心事被說中，文星伊突然顯得有點慌張：「我哪有心情不好！你喜歡誰我也管不著。但是當初我在問你要不要介紹人給你的時候你為何不直說？害我對我同事很不好意思。你都沒想到我會有多尷尬嗎？」

她手足無措的樣子印證了李燦多的猜測，他嘆了一口氣，鄭重聲明：「我不是為了智柔姊才不跟你同事約會的，但我的確有喜歡的人。」

她雖然強裝鎮定繼續灌啤酒，但聽到關鍵字時還是又忍不住看了他一眼。「是嗎？你也很久沒交女朋友了，那很好啊，希望你這次可以跟她交往久一點，你年紀也到了，如果能娶回家就太完美了，到時候禮金我會包很多。」

她語氣中的虛假讓李燦多原本有點煩躁的心情明朗起來，看來他的這份感情並非完全是單戀阿。安心之後，他惡作劇的心也被激發了，故意說道：「你想知道是誰嗎？她完全符合我的理想型，是很棒的女孩子，又善良、跟我也有很多話題可聊...」

文星伊真的不願意再聽下去，趕忙打斷他：「知道了知道了，反正你們這些人都一樣。遇上喜歡的對象就忘了朋友，也沒心顧慮一下朋友的立場。你不用多說了，我會退到一邊去的，之前想幫你介紹人就當作是我的失誤好啦。」雖然她的語氣酸溜溜的，但李燦多聽了是更開心了。

「想介紹女生給我的確是你的一大失誤。」李燦多回想著她今天詭異的表現，原來那些反常的舉動都是因為吃醋，他心情真的太好了，根本止不住笑意。

看到他上揚的嘴角，文星伊更火大了，她不知道他現在為什麼突然心情這麼好，可是她還真的有點想出拳揍他。「呀！這只是我客氣說的話，你少在那邊得意忘形...」

他無視她的憤怒，繼續自顧自地說：「你為什麼要退到一邊？你只要保持現在的狀態，一直待在我身邊就好了。」

這番話讓文星伊感到困惑了，她放下手中的啤酒，終於正眼看著他：「你這話是什麼意思？」

「當初沒先直接告訴你很抱歉，但有些事情對陌生人就是比較容易爽快地說出口。而且⋯⋯」他認真地看著她，語氣有些變化：「⋯關於我喜歡的人這件事，唯獨對你特別難說出口。」

他到底想表達什麼？這些曖昧的話讓文星伊突然覺得他很陌生；被他專注地盯著看也讓她渾身不自在，她有股衝動想要伸出手把他的雙眼遮住。

其實他偶爾也曾用類似的眼神看她，她都把那解讀成好朋友的關心，如今她卻在他的眼神中讀到了一點無以名狀的其它感情；但這也許又是她想多了，不敢直視他的眼睛也是她自己心裡有鬼，畢竟彆扭了好幾天又對他的感情生活胡思亂想、擅自臆測了一堆，加上酒精的影響，她現在腦袋亂糟糟的，絕對無法大方回應他的眼神、還有他即將要說出來的話。

「你別再說了，我不想知道。」文星伊快速站起身，想要逃離這個讓她不自在的情況：「我們回去吧？」

「文星伊。」李燦多緊緊抓住她的手腕，不讓她逃離現場。「我喜歡的人，就是你。」


	11. Chapter 11

文星伊真的不想當個臨陣脫逃的膽小鬼，但聽到李燦多這樣子衝擊性的告白，她無法不逃，尤其是幾分鐘前她還以為他喜歡的是別人。聽到他告白後，她只傻傻地回了：「哦，好。」就甩開他的手跑掉了。

急步離開餐廳後，李燦多沒跟上來，也沒試圖挽留她；文星伊自己走到了附近的地鐵站，上了車後才冷靜下來，也才感覺到自己心跳得有點厲害。

隱約瞄到手機跳出一封訊息，可能是他吧。文星伊也還是不知道如何回應他的告白，乾脆把手機收起來暫時逃避。她現在其實很想罵他，最好能再揍他幾拳才能消氣。誰叫他在她毫無防備的時候告白，害她當場傻住像個笨蛋一樣。文星伊在大學時期一直不乏追求者，那時誰不是認認真真地約她出來，在一個隱秘而氣氛佳的地方告白，不然就是明示暗示到她都有心理準備了，再正式告白。

不過仔細想想，李燦多也不是沒有暗示，只是她今天太忙著在意他的同事，根本沒認真聽他說話，也沒正眼看過他，更不可能去注意他告白時是什麼神情；她只記得剛才他好用力地握著她的手腕，她忍不住摸摸自己的左手腕，他握住她的力道和觸感現在好像都還殘留在她皮膚上；會這麼用力也是因為緊張吧。

話又說回來，以前那些告白，都是在她準備好回應的說詞的情況下發生。當時她單戀著學長，對每個追求者都準備好一套拒絕的說法；也就是說，她根本沒有答應告白的經驗，所以在她不打算拒絕時，她也不知道怎麼做。

才這麼想著，文星伊嚇了一跳，突然醒悟到她其實並不想拒絕李燦多的告白。但是”不想拒絕他”和”喜歡他”之間，又好像有段距離。

跟他認識以來，每次的互動和相處都是愉快的；尤其是跟前男友分手後，也是靠著他的陪伴才能走出來。有他在身邊，她總是能輕易卸下那些包袱，恣意傾吐內心深處的委屈不滿，也能任性地喝醉、放心大哭，不知道為什麼他就是給她一種安全感，讓她可以很自在很舒服。

但要說心動的話，她沒什麼經驗，只能跟前一段感情做比較，可能是做太久朋友了、又或是他太讓她安心了，她沒有像年輕時一樣，只要喜歡的人一出現就手足無措、坐立不安、對自己的言行舉止和外表都嚴格地自我檢討。這樣來看，她又好像不是那麼喜歡他。

為什麼他要告白呢？一直當朋友不好嗎？當朋友的話，她在他面前什麼都能說、不用小心翼翼、不用注意他的臉色、不怕惹他生氣，因為他脾氣真的太好了。如果兩個人戀愛了，她還能像以前一樣做自己嗎？還能像以往一樣快樂嗎？文星伊的戀愛經驗中，向來只有苦澀的渴求和卑微的隱忍退讓，她目前無法想像自己能有其他戀愛的模式。

可是一直當朋友的話，他還能一直陪在她身邊嗎？她不得不承認其實她希望他能專屬於她。這陣子自己持續吃著大大小小的醋，不管是對韓藝真、還是對他同事、更多的是對那位自己想像中的李燦多的意中人；想到這裡，文星伊都忍不住笑出來，誰想得到她竟然一直在對自己吃醋。

直到回到家洗完澡，她才有勇氣打開手機查看他的訊息。前面幾則都是有點焦急地詢問她下落的訊息，最後兩則才是真的讓她忍不住嘴角上揚。他還是一貫地溫柔：

“我知道這樣子突然告白對妳來說一時很難接受，我也不需要你馬上答覆，只要你別躲著我，繼續待在我身邊，多久我都願意等”

“我只是希望，你從今天開始，可以認真考慮我”

— —

後來的確也沒什麼變化，日子就這樣過下去。

文星伊有時候會有些不安，總覺得自己還是要給他一點回應，但是每次相見都是在朋友聚會上，兩人還是常拌嘴，吵吵鬧鬧地時間就過去了，連獨處的機會都很少，她也找不到適當的時機跟他談話。

二個月過後某個週末，不知道是誰發起，約了大學社團的朋友們去漢江公園野餐，這次是難得的全員到齊，連車善玗都特地來到首爾聚會。雖然這天出了大太陽，初秋的微風倒是很涼爽舒適，正當所有人吃吃喝喝聊得很愉快，安喜延的男友敲敲酒瓶，摟著她大聲宣布兩人要結婚了，當場邀請所有人參加他們的婚禮。之後又是一團混亂地勸酒和敬酒，安喜延也將她的訂婚鑽戒大方地展示給其他人看。

「昱材哥這樣太過分了吧！求婚戒鑽石這麼大顆，給我們其他男生壓力。罰喝一杯！」李在煥的玩笑話聽起來倒有些真心的成分。

「燦多最好了，不用煩惱。」金碩珍還順勢把砲火轉向現場唯一置身事外的單身男子。

「燦多也趕快存錢吧！兩年後不是說好了要娶我們星伊嗎？」李在煥又重提多年前的婚約梗，參加野餐的人有一半是這群朋友的伴侶，不知情的他們還當真了。

「原來星伊姐和燦多哥是一對嗎？我都不知道！」車善玗的小女友就是當真的人之一：「恭喜你們！但為什麼拖到兩年後才要結婚阿？」

天真的發言惹得現場的朋友一陣爆笑，文星伊臉皮薄，馬上臉紅了：「我們沒有交往，那是我們很久很久以前喝醉開玩笑說的話啦！李在煥你真的變成大叔了，這種古早的事情也要拿出來講！」

她有點慌張地望著李燦多，期待他也幫忙澄清，但那男人竟然只是似笑非笑地望著她：「我不用存錢，我早就準備好了。」

文星伊有點傻眼，不知道他還是在開玩笑還是認真的，也不知道怎麼回應，還好大家繼續笑鬧勸酒，沒有在這個話題停留太久。

酒過三巡，李燦多早就因為酒量不佳跑到旁邊陰影處躺著休息。文星伊本來聽著那些女孩子跟安喜延討論婚紗，但講著講著也突然覺得被太陽曬得有點暈；默默也跑到陰影處喝水補防曬乳，接著乾脆躺在李燦多旁邊滑手機。

「剛剛對不起，害你為難了。」李燦多突然發言，嚇了她好大一跳。

「我以為你睡著了！」文星伊猛然用手臂撐著側身看著他，但他還是呈現一副睡著的樣子。

「你在我旁邊，我怎麼睡得著。」李燦多還是閉著眼，文星伊倒是很好奇他怎麼知道躺在他身邊的人是她。

「你剛剛幹嘛不澄清我們沒在交往還亂回話？」文星伊也沒有真的很生氣，就只是隨口聊著，還一邊分心地看著他的臉，看他閉著眼才發現這個男人的睫毛怎麼這麼長，她都有些嫉妒了。

「所以我現在才跟你道歉啊，我明明說過要等你的，但又太心急，每次我們被誤認成一對，我其實都偷偷地很開心。但我知道這是在佔你便宜，對不起。」 李燦多還是閉著眼躺著，可能因為有些羞愧不敢看著她吧。他的皮膚也很白，又因為酒醉微微泛紅，白裏透紅的皮膚讓他閉著眼的樣子更顯得誘人。

文星伊看著他這副姿態，忍不住笑出來，前男友從來不會跟她說對不起，也不會承認自己哪裏做錯，這個人好像跟他完全相反。他還是一貫地溫柔，總是把她的感受擺在第一位，這樣子的人應該永遠都不會傷害她吧。

邊這麼想著，她著了魔似地傾身吻上他的唇。一開始只是嘴唇輕輕貼著親一下，李燦多好像被她嚇了一跳，猛然睜開眼看著她，兩人目光對上的那一刻，她突然才意識到要害羞，正想開口隨便說個藉口打發他，他突然伸出一隻手也攬她的後腦勺，繼續加深她未完成的吻。唇舌之中她嚐到了一點點苦澀的酒味，但內心是甜蜜的。

他們兩個就背著所有人在這個陰涼的角落偷偷接吻；正因為沒人注意到，更強化了歡愉的感覺，文星伊終於第一次體會到戀愛也有甜蜜和喜悅，而不是只有苦澀和不安，而那個帶給她苦澀的人，在她心中已經沒有位置了。


	12. Chapter 12

李燦多也不知道他現在和文星伊的關係算是什麼，如果好朋友也會牽手擁抱接吻的話，他們應該還是”好朋友”。

也許文星伊還有很多顧慮所以遲疑不決，但他並不急著收編這隻小倉鼠，反正他每次想她時都能見到她、也能抱抱親親她，他實在沒什麼好抱怨的。只是每次送她回家兩人道別要分開時，她都會依依不捨地要再跟他聊個幾句，如果有點喝醉的話，還會用那種很失落又渴求的眼神看著他，讓他心癢難耐，恨不得就跟著她進她家門，或是再把她載回家一起過夜。

兩人本來就很親，在大學朋友群中也是唯二單身的，自然常常一起行動，雖然朋友們都希望他們趕快在一起，但可能因為文星伊和李燦多長年以來的強烈否認，他們那群人竟然誰也沒發現這份友情已經變調。而李燦多本也無意瞞著他們，只是他自己都還沒弄清楚彼此的關係，他也不敢主動公開，直到有一天安喜延氣急敗壞地打電話給他，他才有點罪惡感。

「李燦多，你再不行動真的會完蛋！容仙姐說最近應該有人在追星伊。」

「...容仙姐怎麼會知道？」

「她剛剛在陽台收衣服，無意間看到樓下有個男人搭計程車送她回家，兩人還依依不捨講了一些話。容仙姐傳訊息問星伊剛剛誰送她回家，文星伊竟然撒謊說她沒出門！」

「你確定是個男的？容仙姐有看到他的臉？」如果金容仙有看到，一定會認出那”男人”就是李燦多本人。

「對方沒下車，容仙姐只看到他的一隻手，可是容仙姐說他的手很大！而且星伊笑得很甜很開心。這不可能是一般朋友吧！以前學長剛開始追她時，她也是都瞞著我們，我覺得真的很危險。」

「為什麼危險？她也該忘記學長，去交新的男朋友了。」

「現在不是嘴硬的時候了！我們大家都知道你喜歡她。都是你一直太消極，害我先前也沒什麼勁，之後我會全力以赴好好幫你。」

「......不必了，你少亂來。」李燦多覺得兩人現在的關係很好，他也不想太急躁嚇壞文星伊。

「不是阿，不然你要眼睜睜看著她被追走阿？」安喜延真的恨鐵不成鋼，這段話根本是用吼的，逼得李燦多只得把手機移開耳朵一段距離，還引來計程車司機的側目。

「如果星伊可以跟那個男的修成正果，我會很高興。」這句話是真心的。「我自己的幸福我自己會想辦法，你不要再瞎操心了。」雖然這句話也很真誠，但李燦多掛上電話時，內心還是多了一點點罪惡感。

——

過了二週，大學好友們替安喜延辦了一個結婚前的單身派對。說是派對，其實也只是包下一間酒吧讓大家聚在一起喝酒；喝著喝著，安喜延就忍不住仗著新娘子的身分逼問文星伊的感情狀態。文星伊原本還矢口否認，結果安喜延當場拿出金容仙幾天前用手機偷拍的照片，照片中就是文星伊站在車子旁邊和車內的人拉著手道別的畫面，全場一片譁然，文星伊只得承認是有這麼一個”好朋友”，但也不願意透露更多了。

李燦多突然有些後悔，他前幾天是不是應該要下車送她，這樣一來，兩人的關係就可以直接公開弄清楚了。

安喜延故作吃醋地表示:「除了我們，我都不知道你還有什麼”好朋友”、還可以被人家這樣握著手依依不捨地道別。」

文星伊明顯地害羞了，扭捏了一會兒之後，才勉強承認：「唉...好啦！那是我喜歡的人，但是我們還沒開始交往，不要再問了！」

聽到她終於說出喜歡，李燦多的喜悅之情溢於言表，恨不得當場傾身向前去親吻她，但他只能用眼神直勾勾地盯著她。而文星伊雖然努力閃避，眼神還是不小心和他對上了，視線對上那一刻，她像夜晚被汽車探照燈照到的小鹿般當場呆住，李燦多實在受不了她可愛的表現，嘴角忍不住上揚，只好趕快轉頭喝一杯掩飾。

「那你們...」安喜延還想多問，但李在煥趕緊用手肘撞她手臂，眼神同時往李燦多的方向飄，暗示她顧慮李燦多的心情，安喜延只能住嘴。

接下來一整晚，沒人再提文星伊的神秘情人，而李燦多的哥兒們全都繞著他天南地北地聊，看來是想試圖安慰他。這倒讓他有些煩躁了，雖然他們都是帶著善意，但這群朋友的體貼真的很笨拙很不隱諱，而他只想著今晚的聚會什麼時候可以結束，好讓他在某個沒人注意到的角落緊緊擁抱她。

派對結束後，李燦多被分派搭計程車送金容仙和文星伊回家；金容仙酒量不好，早已經醉醺醺地靠在文星伊身上睡覺。李燦多坐在副駕，告知司機該前往的地點後，低頭傳了封訊息給文星伊。

“我也好喜歡你。要不要再考慮一次做我女朋友？”

傳出訊息後，他透過後照鏡瞥見文星伊很快就讀了這封訊息，她頭也不抬，傳來回覆。

“好”

就算只有一個字，也能讓他心跳如鼓。但她接著傳出的另一封訊息，更讓他感到狂喜。

“等一下你幫我一起扛容仙姐回家，然後來我家，不要回去”

——

把睡著的金容仙安置完、離開她的公寓後，文星伊就拉著李燦多的手，一語不發地搭電梯上樓。他只是被她拉著，感受到手掌的溫度，就知道她非常不自在，但她似乎就是鐵了心要做這件事情，李燦多跟在她身旁偷窺者她低著頭的害羞側臉，自己也被一種溫柔卻又興奮的情感給淹沒，有點喘不過氣。

進入她的公寓，在一片黑暗中，文星伊也懶得把燈打開，逕自牽著李燦多進入她的房間。這是他第一次進入她的房間，空氣中帶有一點點甜甜的精油香氣，木質地板的觸感讓房間添增了一點溫暖的調性。這天剛好是滿月，從窗戶灑進了ㄧ室的月光，他看見房內正中間的大床，在月光的照射下顯得很柔和舒適。

他在她的帶領下，兩人面對面坐在她的床上，接著她開始一件件的把外衣脫下，掛到床邊的衣帽架上，很快地她上半身就只穿著一件白色的細肩帶上衣，還隱隱約約可以看到裡面的黑色內衣的輪廓。

「換你了。」她終於正眼看著他，臉頰有點紅紅的，他不太確定那是因為酒醉還是害羞。

他乖乖地學她把大衣和針織衫掛在她的衣帽架上，然後就開始解襯衫的鈕扣，最後一件內搭的吊嘎也脫下了，他上半身的進度就已經超前她一步了。

裸身相見對他們彼此都是很陌生的事，今晚明亮的月光也讓彼此無所遁形；而且脫了衣服後，她真的非常手足無措，導致他也有些尷尬。

尷尬歸尷尬，她還是伸出左手摸上他的左胸，笑著說：「原來你比我想得還結實啊，我以為會看到大大的游泳圈。」

「這樣子評論異性朋友的身材是性騷擾，你不知道嗎？」邊說著李燦多就把她放倒，輕輕柔柔地吻在她的脖子上。

她有些敏感地瑟縮了一下，小手往下摸索著他褲子的拉鍊：「所以你也要性騷擾回來嗎？」

李燦多深吸一口她頸間頭髮散發的淡淡香氣，繼續漸漸加深親吻的力道：「是的，好朋友之間，就是要有來有往。」


	13. Chapter 13

在兩人共度初夜的隔日早晨，原本還沈浸在夢鄉的李燦多是在如雨點般的拳頭攻擊下驚醒的。「李燦多快起床！」文星伊真的是急壞了，她也沒料到這傢伙這麼能睡。

「阿！！！別打了！痛痛痛...」李燦多才坐起身，又遭受了第二波攻擊：文星伊拋過來的衣服。

「快點把衣服穿好，容仙姐要上來借浴室！」要不是文星伊自己也忙著扣內衣扣子，她巴不得能幫他穿衣服。

「等等...為什麼容仙姐要來？」李燦多頭上蓋著自己昨夜脫下的衣服，根本搞不清楚自己做了什麼要被揍。昨晚雖然喝了點酒，但他記得兩人做的時候文星伊反應熱烈，應該也很享受才對啊？他的經驗雖然不多，但應該不會太令她失望的。

「你！在！說！什！麼！啦！」後幾句內心話不小心被李燦多說出來了，又引發害羞的女友咬牙切齒地一個字一下拳頭攻擊，他只能努力閃躲。

一團混亂中，終於兩人勉強著裝完成，在文星伊停下來喘口氣時，李燦多終於得空問清楚：「為什麼容仙姐一早要來你家借浴室？」

「她家不知道為什麼被停水了，她今天要去拜訪客戶，總不能一身酒臭去吧！」

「那為什麼我要穿衣服？」

「浴室就在臥房內，難道要讓她看你的裸體嗎？你等一下千萬不能露餡哦！我跟她說你昨晚太醉了，睡在我家客廳沙發！」文星伊手忙腳亂地抱著毯子枕頭到客廳佈置，還在擺弄毯子的皺摺，門鈴就響了。她緊張地跳起來應門，躁動不安的樣子害得李燦多也只能乖乖坐在客廳不敢亂動，他看著電視螢幕倒映出來的自己，努力撫平睡得翹起來的髮梢。

「哦燦多，早安！沒想到連你也喝醉，昨晚真是辛苦我們星伊了。」金容仙拎著換洗衣物匆匆地跟他打個招呼就衝進浴室盥洗，無心的一句話又引發文星伊開始臉紅。

等確定金容仙開始沖澡後，文星伊抓了李燦多的皮夾手機交給他：「好啦你趕快回家。」

李燦多皺起眉頭：「為什麼你要趕我走？」

文星伊知道他有點不滿，補償性地親了他臉頰一下，撒嬌地說：「對不起，不要生氣嘛，我不想讓容仙姐知道我們在交往，她發現了就會跟安喜延說，安喜延知道了就會全世界都知道了。」

「為什麼不能讓全世界都知道？」李燦多把她拉入懷中熊抱著：「可以跟我最好的朋友交往這種事情我可是恨不得馬上讓大家知道。」

文星伊乖乖地伸手緊緊抱著他的腰，頭靠在他左肩，在他耳邊小聲說：「不然你覺得我為什麼拖著麼久才要答應做你的女朋友？因為他們大家都一直要撮合我們，好像只是因為我們都單身就隨便湊合著在一起，還拿我們打賭！我討厭他們這樣。」

李燦多第一次聽到打賭這件事，忍不住拉開一點距離看著她的臉，發現她的表情很認真：「打賭？你怎麼知道他們在打賭！」

「有一次我在容仙姐家看電視，不小心看到她手機有群聊的訊息跳出來。你知道他們創了一個沒有我們的群組嗎？大家都在裡面，好像還有包括燦植他們那些學弟妹！我那天看到的訊息是車善玗加賭了十萬韓圜，賭我們明年春天會在一起。你看看他們多荒唐！」

李燦多仔細想想那些人的性格和行徑，種種跡象顯示還真有可能如此，他忍不住追問：「那其他人賭我們什麼？」

文星伊不開心地用力拍了他胸膛一下：「這不是重點吧！我不知道啦！我只是不喜歡他們一直這樣拿我們當茶餘飯後的話題，我們可不可以暫時先偷偷交往，不要跟他們說？我不是不想公開，我只是不甘心，想整整他們。」

李燦多馬上被說服，用力地再抱了抱她：「好，就聽你的，我先回家。」

告別離去前，他又有點不放心：「可是你確定容仙姐不會懷疑我們昨晚發生了什麼嗎？」

文星伊胸有成竹地笑著把他往門外推：「你放心，容仙姐是他們之中最遲鈍的，只要你趕快回家，她絕對不會懷疑我說的話。」

結果金容仙還真的沒懷疑文星伊的說法。李燦多回到家後，盯著文星伊傳來報平安的訊息，忍不住啞然失笑。他還記得ㄧ年前文星伊醉到不省人事被他帶回家的隔日，金容仙和安喜延是多麼擔心，一早還殺到他家裡找人。結果這一年多來，他已經被文星伊的閨蜜視為的她的好朋友，一點戀愛可能都沒有的那種。

他突然有點慶幸自己當時一時衝動的直球告白，否則他到今天也還是會被文星伊發好人卡的吧。

「多阿，我幫你介紹個人，她是我同事，今天也是當我伴娘，叫朱荷恩。」在安喜延的婚禮儀式開始前，李燦多照慣例跟其他人一起去跟新娘子合照，合照完後卻意外被拉到一邊跟伴娘打照面。

李燦多先有禮貌地跟朱荷恩打了個招呼，一邊朝文星伊所在方位瞥了一眼，她好像沒在看這邊，但顯然是知道安喜延要幹什麼，正背過身在偷笑。

「新娘子好好等著嫁人就好，你今天這是在瞎忙什麼？」等到朱荷恩離去，李燦多湊在安喜延旁邊低聲說：「我都過說不用你操心了！」

「也沒什麼忙不忙啊，就介紹你們認識而已。我前幾天聽容仙姐說了，文星伊最近根本熱戀，好像還常常住在男朋友家。雖然我真的超級希望你們在一起，但是...唉！」安喜延看著他的眼神充滿濃濃的同情和憐憫，都讓李燦多  
覺得有點屈辱了，她從來沒有用過那麼慈愛又悲哀的眼神看著他，肯定是一直以為他在苦戀文星伊又不得回報，但其實根本不是那樣子。

「哦？容仙姐還真的是她的監護人，連她每晚有沒有回家都知道。」看到安喜延在大喜之日還擔心他擔心到情緒低落，他安慰性地拍拍她的背。「你別再操心我的事情啦，我自有打算，謝謝你替我擔心。」

婚禮儀式上，李燦多又是唱祝歌的當然人選。儀式結束後，朱荷恩主動來找他攀談：「剛剛那首歌唱得真好，您沒做歌手太可惜啦。」

「謝謝。」李燦多猶豫了一下，還是先把話跟她講白了：「抱歉，喜延想把我們兩個湊成一對，但是我...」

他話還未說完，朱荷恩便打斷他：「我知道。你是喜歡星伊的吧？另一個伴娘？」

李燦多點點頭：「喜延也跟你說了？」

朱荷恩笑了，頭往文星伊所在的方向點了兩下：「喜延沒說。可是很明顯阿，今天一整天，您就算沒黏在星伊身邊、眼神也緊緊追著她，其實她也一直在偷瞄你；就算你說你們兩個正在交往我也相信。」

李燦多也笑了，他們果然都沒辦法當個好演員，也藏不住什麼秘密；他默默想著之後找個機會公開兩個人的事好了，再這樣下去遲早紙包不住火。

飯桌上，安喜延又湊過來他們大學朋友這桌，名義上是敬酒，其實是要責備李燦多。「荷恩都跟我說了！你幹嘛那麼快就拒絕她？」

「她說什麼？」

「她說你根本就喜歡著別的女生，她不想勉強你。」講到 “別的女生”時，全桌的人包含安喜延都往他身旁的文星伊看去。

「幹嘛看我，燦多已經有女朋友了，你們不知道嗎？」文星伊一臉無辜。

「對啊，而且我女朋友比她漂亮、也比她還溫柔性感。」李燦多順勢大方地承認。「你們別再想撮合我們了！」

「你說什麼？我男朋友才比你帥一萬倍！」文星伊也故意回嘴。

「哦？我女朋友超賢慧，來我家還會還會幫我整理環境，你男朋友會嗎？」

「我也會幫我男朋友整理啊！而且他超級體貼溫柔，還會煮晚餐給我吃！」本來只是想演給朋友看，文星伊的勝負慾卻莫名地被激發了，兩人一來一往吵得好不愉快，倒是同桌的朋友們一個一個都失落地閉嘴了。

看來稍晚那個秘密群組又要炸了，整個賭局也該流盤了。


End file.
